


Glitter／为你闪耀

by JadeeM



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 【没有】潜规则, 小甜饼, 没什么需要特别警告, 流水账
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach想给他的宝贝摘星星，而Chris本身就比星星更闪耀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaCaiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/gifts).



> 我超棒的粑比点的梗，她文好颜好，而且气场两米八【据说】。

_纽约当地时间7月25日晚，好莱坞“荷尔蒙炸弹”Zachary Quinto现身Smith & Wollensky，一同进餐的还有前男友Jonathan Groff，百老汇常驻话剧演员。餐后二人同行回家醉态明显。当被问及二者感情时，这位名气与脾气兼备的当红巨星毫不客气地放出“不怕被Noah咬吗”的威胁。 _

_这段恋情从曝光到落幕不过短短半年，不少同行好友都为此惋惜不已。“ZQ的脾气完全变了！那段时间他像是行走在粉色云端。” Zachary的业内好友，Jesse Ferguson曾在采访中提到。此外Joe Quinto，Zachary的哥哥同时也是其经纪人亦对Jonathan的“品行与专业素养”赞赏不已。_

_“这段感情令我更加成熟。”在感情结束之初，Jonathan曾面对镜头坦诚，“我非常，非常感谢Zach令我拥有过的时光。”采访过后的半小时，饰演话剧《Fame》中Nick的Jonathan在舞台上失声痛哭。而当晚，巨星Zachary在洛杉矶陪同男伴参加Kristen Bell的私人聚会，从社交网络流出的照片看出Zachary紧搂友人心情舒畅。_

_分手后双方各自再无陷入长期关系，Zachary与Jonathan时隔两年的相会是否是重拾旧情的先兆？对于此类私人问题，Zachary一如既往地表现出暴怒与不耐，站在他身边的Jonathan虽不正面回答却神秘一笑。_

 

猛地放下手中的《inTouch》，Chris有些慌乱地站起身又坐下。他现在知道了，三天前Zach为什么要匆匆离开片场，甚至让Joe把他提前送回家。现在他不用因为担心对方而想东想西了，至少从杂志的照片中看，Zach看起来既不像急事缠身也不像得了肠胃炎。

他强忍住内心奇怪的感觉，趴在工作台上小心翼翼地把那段文字剪了下来。他的身边还放着成摞的娱乐杂志，他需要把关于Zach绯闻的报道全部收集起来。这是Joe吩咐他完成的任务。

……这太糟糕了。

然后他还需要在Joe的指导下过滤社交网络上的粉丝留言，谁让Zach就是一个狂热地喜欢将自己的生活分享给粉丝的明星呢？Chris对ins留言下的那些“爱ZQ”、“想舔你的嘴唇”、“你辣得让我燃烧”之类言论已经麻木了。说真的，他曾经也是其中一员——尽管只是胆怯地远观而从不敢留言之类的。不过现在完全不同了……当他有机会更加接近Zach之后，一切都不一样了。

Chris不敢继续深究，毕竟……那是Zachary Quinto啊！Chris强迫自己冷静下来，继续处理手头繁琐的工作。

“嘿！”

Chris吓了一大跳，Zach的脸突然出现在自己面前。Chris的手抖了一下，被Zach连带着手里的剪刀一把握住，以防他一不注意将自己割伤。“别总是和小姑娘似的在这里做手工。和我去打壁球。”

“不行，这是Joe让我做的。”Chris连连摇头，刚才被握住的手指尖缩到桌子底下微微颤抖。

Zach有些不高兴地沉下脸，“你是我的生活助理，而不是Joe的助手。”他把手里的网球按在Chris眼皮底下，“不可能我付钱却总是找不到我的生活助理。”

Chris无奈地叹气，“我也想找一份帮大明星遛遛狗订订外卖的美好兼职。”

“我才是你的boss，这点你必须承认，”Zach宣布，“所以恭喜你，你已经获得‘打打球遛遛狗订订外卖’的美好兼职了。”

“这……不太……”Chris脸红了，正巧Joe拿着一瓶水经过客厅。

“你又缠着Chris了。”Joe拧眉，语气绝对不是赞美他们关系亲密地开口道。

“只是想让他和我去打壁球。只工作不玩耍，聪明孩子会变傻。”Zach嬉皮笑脸地对他哥哥说。闻言，从冰箱里取出蒸馏水的Joe只是气闷地哼了一声。“我聘请的是助理，不是你的贴身保姆，更不是……算了，”Joe话锋一转，“你需要向我好好解释杂志上刊登的那些消息。我不知道你和Groff还有联系。”

Zach的脸沉了下来，仿佛被触碰了某些禁忌一般，“只是朋友之间的聚会Joe，都是报道夸大其词了，他们只是没有把别的朋友拍进来，老一套。况且你知道我和Groff的。”他胡乱地从Chris手肘边抽出一本杂志哗啦啦地翻页，“‘……这就不得不对单身了整整两年的Zachary内心情感之挣扎表示猜疑了’，哈。如果你对这些八卦期刊的话还这么相信的话，我不得不说你这些年的经纪人真是白干了。”

他的哥哥马上反唇相讥，“当然，我们都知道你在这两年‘空窗期’里有相当丰富的情感挣扎。这就是我这些年经纪人经验里的最佳总结。”

“闭嘴吧老家伙！”Zach摔下报纸，一把拉起Chris往外走，“我最近可没有给你惹麻烦，你尽管放心好了。”

“那你就不要总是缠着Chris。别以为我什么都不知道。”

“我没有！”Zach扭头低吼，手指将Chris的手腕掐得生疼，然后砰地一声反手关上了衣帽间的门。

“你们……”Chris有点尴尬，也不仅仅是尴尬。他被持续握住的手腕也不仅仅感到疼痛。

Zach望着门框喘了口气，“他在胡说八道。”这是他对Chris说的第一句话，“你一个字都不要相信。”

“什么？Joe说的什么是胡说八道？”Chris问。

“就是说我的感情经历……算了没什么。”Zach突然放开Chris的手，双眼游移到Chris的脸上，“好了，我替你把那家伙惹火了。现在你可以安心陪我打会球，他短时间内不会再让你做那些小姑娘的玩意儿了。”

“……谢谢？”Chris抬高嗓音，像是第一次认识Zach一样地瞪着他。大明星Zachary和现在站在自己面前的Zach太不一样了。有时候Chris都快分不清搅乱自己内心的是某种奇怪的情感还是对Zach自我中心的抓狂。

“不用谢。现在快点换衣服。”Zach从自己的衣帽间翻出和自己身上配套的运动短裤和polo衫，“这套我没穿过，你拿走就可以了。你也可以穿我的运动鞋。”

“我可以穿自己的衣服。”Chris扯了扯身上的T恤，又看了眼自己的休闲裤。它们看上去很棒。

Zach的动作则是直接把衣服塞进Chris手里，“如果你穿自己的衣服输了哪怕是一分，我都会以此为理由解雇你。”

“……你不会的。”Chris咬紧嘴唇瞪着Zach。Zach是一个和大明星Zachary Quinto完全不一样的混蛋。

“噢，蓝眼小美人，”Zach讽刺地笑了笑，“你尽管可以来试一试。”他走出去关上门的同时给了Chris恫吓的一眼，强硬地把Chris和他的衣服留在衣帽间内。

 

再回到工作台前已经是四个小时之后的事了。Chris垂头看着之前被Zach翻得乱七八糟的杂志，不由得深深叹息。因为打球出汗而刚恢复的心情在看到封面上Zachary和Jonathan亲密地走在一起的照片时不由得猛地下沉。杂志图编甚至在那些照片上P了丘比特和小爱心。

太糟糕了——我是说PS的技术。Chris抚摸着象征着纯洁爱情的桃心与白鸽心想。偷懒了那么一小会儿，他最终重新坐回原位，一点点将那些剪报插入对应的文件夹并且标注日期。他喜欢剪报，事实上他自己以前也搜集过很多剪报，关于Zachary或者其它自己感兴趣的东西。两年前他为Zachary与男友公开出柜而难过了一次，但向上帝发誓，那绝对是粉丝等级的难过之余衷心祝福。而现在他绝对不想再经历另一场更剧烈的难过了。

听着，Chris pine只是一个普通平凡的大学生，一个随便扔到街上都会消失的路人甲，一个被前女友指着鼻子说分手的备胎。而Zach是被哥哥、被粉丝、被媒体宠上天的好莱坞大明星。

所以尽管他前不久才穿着Zach的衣服和他打了两个小时的壁球，在他房间的配套浴室里用和Zach一模一样的香波浴液洗了个澡，甚至站在Zach床前为对方吹干了头发。

可那也只能证明……证明他是和Zach关系不错的生活助理。他们的关系真的不错吗？Chris问自己。答案全是无解的问号。

“Chris？”

“Joe。”Chris抹了把脸，看到估计是从外面兜风消气回来的Zach的哥哥兼经纪人正朝自己走近，“我已经做好了这些了。”

“别管那些工作，”Joe恶狠狠地翻了个白眼，“我也懒得继续追在他身后擦屁股了。就让他吃点教训才好。”这么说着，他还是接过剪报册认真地一页页翻阅，“……Groff你知道吧？”

像是被一麻袋沾湿的羽毛砸了一下脑袋，Chris闷闷地点头。

“都是Zach惹出来的麻烦！”啐了一口，“我当初就劝过他。结果一不留神，两个代言一个公益广告合约三部电影一部短剧都受到了影响。”Joe抱怨道，最让我生气的是即使分手了Zach还在维护他……Chris你怎么了？”

该死。Chris用力摇头，太丢脸了。他捂住眼睛，手上湿乎乎的痕迹告诉他刚才一瞬间他在Joe面前情不自禁地做了什么。

“发生了什么事？Mrs. Pine还好吗？还是那个混蛋刚才又欺负你了？”Joe捉住想要躲起来的Chris关切地问。Chris咬紧下唇。他怎么好意思说，他是情绪到了顶峰，被气得哭了出来。

“嘿，别哭啊，Zach叫你小姑娘真的叫对了，”Joe耐着性子哄劝Chris，“他要是欺负你，我下次故意让他多赶几个通告。”

“……Zach没有欺负我。”Chris为他喜欢的偶像辩解，红着眼眶瞪着Joe直到对方递给他一瓶根汁汽水。

“是啊是啊，我们都知道。他当然不会真的欺负你。”Joe意味深长地看了Chris一样，他不是瞎子，他知道堕入爱河是什么模样。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris十分不希望将自己的恋慕表现得如此明显，只是爱就像打哈欠一样难以掩饰。他不止一次被捉到投向Zach的眼神，掩藏在厚重的镜片底下，小心翼翼又飞快地略过像是鸟羽刮过银镜似的湖面。

等Zach发现之后，他就被勒令不许戴那幅酒瓶眼镜了。“你知道我有多讨厌眼镜。”

“这绝对是强词夺理。我从未听说过这个谣言，Mr. Quinto。”他被没收了那幅戴了三年多、镜腿螺丝还有点松散的呆子牌黑框眼镜，转而去习惯湿漉漉的隐形。

“以及，叫我Zach。和你说过很多次了。”Zach一边欣赏Chris微红的眼眶和不断颤抖的睫毛下、蓝得惊人的眼球，“叫我‘先生’听上去就像我比你大很多似的。”

好不容易适应眼球里的异物，Chris慢慢睁大双眼，Zach的脸毫无阻碍地、清晰地出现在自己面前。他离得太近了，远远超出了安全区域。Chris难以忍受地深呼吸，“我知道你的年龄。”

“我也知道你是我的小粉丝。”Zach笑道，眼角蔓延出一点笑纹，“……哦，等等，我是不是听到了什么？”他说着，凑得更近了。

Chris屏息，“什么？”他的眼睛因为紧张而睁大。

“你加速的心跳声，小姑娘。”Zach哈哈大笑，终于拉开了距离。Chris尽可能凶狠地瞪了Zach一眼——天啊，他是真的讨厌这个家伙。Zach飞快地看了他一眼，然后扭头望向橱窗之外,“为什么还要让一个偶像为每天享受独家福利的粉丝支付薪水？嗯哼，Chris，这个世界还有公平可言吗？”

Chris跟在对方身后走出眼镜店，逐渐拉开的距离让他找回了暂时的平静，“正如你所说，Zach，这个世界还有谦虚可言吗？”

静静地看了Chris几秒，Zach满脸笑意地戴上墨镜，“Chris，Chris，Chris……你真有趣。事实上，Chris，你可以去做个演员，你太可以了。”

“这种奉承也包含在我的兼职合同里吗？”Chris翻了个白眼。他不是很喜欢这种笑话。“Zach，你也别浪费你的才华，去拿个雨果奖什么的。”

“我没有虚构，我的小助理。你一定是天生缺少了观察镜子的眼睛。”Zach稍微停下脚步直到Chris与他并肩，他侧过头如此说道。

“嗯嗯嗯……”Chris敷衍地点头，心里想着把Zach送到剧组之后还要去星巴克外带二十五人份的咖啡，患有乳糖不耐症的Steve那杯必须特殊提醒不能加奶。“因为我的眼睛生下来就是为了注视我的大明星。”

Zach一边微笑一边凝视Chris微红的侧脸，Chris正准备绕到另一边为他开车门，小脑瓜里一定还在妄想踮起脚尖为他护住头顶。Zach抢先一步将Chris推进了副驾驶，“我有时候真的很喜欢你。”他说着，砰的一声为Chris合上车门，飞快地走到车子另一边。

再上车的时候Zach毫不意外地看到Chris一本正经地直视前方，僵硬地坐在位置上。这不是Zach第一次对他这么说。Chris沮丧地想，可那又能怪谁呢？Zach就是一个有着热情奔放迷人性感的意大利血统的家伙。当他的血液里洋溢着开心的因子的时候，他乐意赞美身边的每一个路人。

所以，完全为Zachary Quinto着迷也不是Chris Pine的错。说到底，一切的一切都是命运的错。如果命运不把Chris塞到Zach身边，那么Chris永远都是那个在屏幕前把《英雄》颠来倒去看无数遍的粉丝，而不是天天看着Zach标志性的嘴唇和眉毛发呆的蠢货。

命运齿轮开始咬合转动，开始于Chris的这个暑假。

 

Chris的妈妈是一位特效化妆师，当她发现自己的儿子整天都宅在房间里，不是看书就是睡觉或者是坐在电脑前敲敲打打，她决定联络自己身为经纪人的好友Stephanie为自己的儿子找一份兼职——正确的说，是找一个合理的让儿子出门的理由。

“公司正在招聘助理，你可以让Chris去试试。”Stephanie喜欢Chris，他是个可爱的小宝贝。于是她毫不犹豫地给Chris写了一封推荐信。

三天后，Chris站在了面试的队伍里——他发誓自己不是故意表现出对Zachary Quinto的喜爱，事实上，在一字不漏地回答完某男星身高体重生日血型代表作品（按时间顺序排列）之后，坐在一边的和Zachary很像的男人突然抬头从桌子上拿走了Chris的简历，眼睛移开之前定定地看了Chris好几眼。

Chris也不是故意一进门就发现这个吓人的家伙是Zachary Quinto的哥哥兼经纪人。不过Chris觉得自己能够好好表现一番。而机会总是留给有准备的人。

他最终如愿以偿地见到了Zach本人。

“Joe说你有三个月的时间做我的生活助理是吗？”Zach一边在电视机前玩超级马里奥银河一边漫不经心地问。幸亏如此，这样他才没发现Chris激动得满脸通红。

“是的，Mr. Quinto。”Chris连声音都在颤抖，Joe把他带到Zach的公寓之后就有急事离开了，他甚至都不知道自己能不能坐在Zachary的沙发上，鉴于Zach本人就坐在地板上。

“提前一天至三天从Joe那里拿到行程表，具体Joe会教你怎么做。换洗衣物每天帮我拿去干洗店，地址我等会告诉你。帮我解决三餐，不会煮饭就叫外卖，最好你自己煮。你是文学院的学生是吗？”

“加州大学伯克利分校英语文学专业。”Chris连忙回答，竭尽全力让自己的语气显得谦虚。

“听起来很棒。”Zach说，可他的眼睛一直专注于屏幕中跳跃的背带裤小人，“那你也可以多和Joe学点媒体运营方面的事，也许你以后想做一个经纪人。”

噢网络。Chris有点牙疼。但Zach让他这么做，他觉得自己就能够胜任。“好的。”他回答。

“那现在你可以去打扫卫生了。”Chris连忙站起身。“二楼尽头的房间是我的卧室，你不用进去。起居室，厨房，浴室，书桌，衣帽间，阳台。对了，希望你不会怕狗。”

Chris知道Zach养狗。他笑了，他经常在关注的粉丝网站上看到Zach遛狗的照片。“我很喜欢Noah。”

“噢，Joe大概和你说过他。”Zach有些意外，于是他第一次抬头看向自己的，然后目光就移不开了。“……他是个温顺的大男孩。”

关于这点我也知道得一清二楚。Chris在心里默默开口。但他不想再表现得过于惹人厌烦，尤其这个人还是自己非常欣赏的好莱坞影星。他飞快地在墙角找到了吸尘器，他看了眼Zach，原本只想看看对方后脑勺就好，结果却正对上Zach的榛子色眼睛，对方也在看着他，电视上的游戏已经暂停了。

“我……我从上面开始清洁。”Chris紧张地抬起吸尘器跑到二楼。他想到Joe之前对他说的话，他喜欢什么明星不要紧，但一旦获得这个职位，就一定要表现得足够专业。Joe严肃起来的样子比Zach更像黑手党老大。Chris当然不敢逾越什么的。更何况，他很乐意去帮Zach打扫卫生以及帮他煮晚餐。

 

“你会煎鱼排！”稍晚的时候，Zach坐在餐桌前满心喜悦地等待Chris为他端上餐盘。“这看起来太丰盛了。”

“我只在冰箱里找到了这些食材。”Chris为对方的赞美而脸红，他有想过要不要为Zach订外卖，可是厨房的垃圾袋里有许多快餐外卖盒，看起来足足有三四天的分量。Zach对此的解释是“这段时间的工作真的太多了，平时我会按时把垃圾清到门口”，他解释的时候看起来非常不好意思。

Chris忍不住笑了。他知道的，粉丝网站上连续几天偷拍的都是Joe遛狗的照片而不是Zach。想都没想，Chris脱口而出，“也许我可以帮你遛狗，明天我早点过来的话。”

Zach犹豫了几秒，“那对你来说会不会负担太重？”他看着Chris低头逗弄Noah，而Noah已经开始跟在Chris身后哈气摇尾。Zach想，Chris一定是偷偷喂Noah吃了什么收买了他。可这并不能解释他自己为什么也放下游戏手柄，站在Chris身边笑眯眯地看着他忙上忙下。

噢。然后是一顿卖相可人的晚餐。

Chris煎了鱼排和芦笋，又配上松软的面包和奶油浓汤。Zach冰箱里的食物都令人吃惊的新鲜。Zach一边享受一边听Chris在另一边和Joe打电话，音量谨慎得像是生怕大声一丁点就会打扰到Zach一般。

Zach对上Chris躲闪的眼神，那些蓝色让Zach想要凑得更近去观察、去记录。他知道Chris喜欢他，是Joe告诉他的。

「听着小子，我不管你喜欢什么类型的男孩儿，我为你招一个生活助理是为了照顾你的起居，可别弄出什么岔子。」

「你简直有妄想症Joe，你以为我饥不择食到那种地步吗?」

「最好是我多想，他是个好孩子，也很迷恋你。可他是那种认真型的人，我已经有些厌倦帮你收拾烂摊子了。」

Joe并不信任Zach，因为他年少成名之后曾闯过不少祸——别说得Zach现在不后悔一样，可他已经足够成熟到能够判断很多事情了，例如——他不该接近这个蓝眼睛小可爱。他清楚知道某些会让他彻底沦陷的特质——令Zach在看到Chris Pine的瞬间恨不得在那些特质后面全部打勾。

即使他用最苛刻的眼光……咳，一顿晚餐都能将他重新融化。

更何况他们之间还拥有更多的晚餐，早餐，和午餐。一个星期之后，敲定剧本的Zach暂时终于有时间喘口气。他开始自己遛狗，一切看起来和过去没有任何不同，除了他身边多了一个生活助理；两个星期之后，Zach将客房收拾出来让Chris直接住在自己家；三个星期之后，Zach给他的粉丝做了第一顿晚餐，然后是第二顿、第三顿……有时候两个人一起搅意大利面的手指会碰到一起。Chris会脸红，然后眼睛会更加湛蓝。这个时候——

「……不要毁了他。你做过太多了。」

Joe的告诫又飘了回来，阴魂不散地阻碍着Zach伸出手抚弄Chris乱糟糟的头发，捏住他的鼻子就像他是属于自己的小可爱，或者仅仅是凝视他什么都不做地傻笑——这些都不被允许。因为Zachary Quinto是一个理智、成熟的人。他知道有些东西不能够、也不会浅尝即止。

有时候，Zach的妈妈会非常关心Zach的情感问题。

Zach会想起某个关于花的故事。人会因为爱而摘下玫瑰，直到它枯萎死去又去寻找第二朵心动的鲜花。这个时候Zach就摇摇头，“妈，和你说过一千次了，我最近真的没有喜欢上谁。”


	3. Chapter 3

Zach和他的生活助理来到片场，他在一部新晋的医务剧中客串角色：一位实际上是私家侦探的疑似变态嫌疑犯。“我喜欢这个角色。毕竟我不想让别人对我的印象仅仅停留在Sylar这种单一的角色上。”

Sylar是Zach最出名的角色之一。Chris点点头，他明白的。在大街上Zach无数次被狂热粉丝拦住，一边激动地喊着“Sylar”一边祈求这个迷人的反派角色能在自己的脑袋上做出用超能力割开脑袋的动作——“大概能申请个吉尼斯纪录什么的”，Zach无奈地说。

“这是个好角色。”Zach在第一季里面将会有五集客串，作为贯穿全剧的主线剧情，最后这名私家侦探为了拯救女主角而死在医院门口。英雄式的悲剧人物。Chris在心底评价。Joe和他说过，目前高层对这部剧是否能够续订明年4月档期仍持观望态度，制片人Rath邀请Zach客串角色也是希望能够带动收视率。

“如果续订的话，Mr. Skinner说不定还会改写你的结局。”Chris充满希望地说道，他们边聊边走进摄影棚，场记正在忙碌于搭建一幢欧式楼房的内景，这是第二个受害者的楼房。Zach将会在不久之后身着黑色风衣跪在地板上，浓稠的血液将会一点点渗透到地板缝隙之内。

Chris仅仅是想到那个画面手心就出汗了。

“听起来不错。”Zach说，“Skinner是个资历很深的编剧，以他的笔力能够让一个罪人变成圣徒，更不用说起死回生那么简单的事而已。我很喜欢他的作品。”

Chris只想在不扭断脖子的基础上最大限度地点头表示赞同。“是啊是啊，天啊，Zach！我真的好喜欢他的那部《ACN》。只拍三季真是太可惜了！环环相扣的情节真的好棒！那个莎士比亚式的伏笔你还记得吗？原来Will在波士顿之前就已经在酒店里暗示了后面的剧情走向。我太喜欢了!Zach！影视鉴赏课我写的就是关于他的论文！”

他的脸颊激动得涨成淡粉色，微微抬头望向Zach的目光中带着纯粹的欣喜。这是每当Chris发现Zach和自己喜欢同一事物时必定会露出的表情。而Zach能做的只是竭尽全力移开视线强迫自己远离——更加远离。

痛苦地出声敷衍着身边玫瑰色的小家伙，Zach快步走进化妆间，中途无数次又是暗恨又是松了口气地与大伙儿打招呼。

“你应该知道等会要给我们的受害者做人工呼吸吧？”化妆师Keefer轻轻刷过Zach紧抿的嘴唇，“放松点，否则别说Greg，连我这关你都过不了。”

Zach冲化妆镜做了个夸张的表情，Chris在他身旁咯咯轻笑。“不要吓坏Keefer了，Zach。”

“说的就是这个道理。”化妆师半真半假地表示赞同。

“不把粉丝吓跑了就行，例如我们的小Chris。”

“我一定是你最坚强的粉丝，拥有强大的心脏和800度近视。”

“噢，这么说，我们的小Chris终于承认意属于我了？”Zach得意地扬眉。

Keefer受不了了，她拍打Zach的肩膀，“闭嘴！我在工作Zach，等拍摄完毕之后我不介意你们这对小情侣去某个我并不想知道的房间里来个亲亲摸摸之类的。但是现在，你给我安分一会儿，否则我的眉笔戳进你的深情大眼睛就太可惜了。”

Zach绷着脸颊藏住窃笑，Chris则在一旁捂住嘴巴。“……我就像个你们两个混蛋的负责老师似的。”化妆师一边摇头一边加快了手里的工作。

Chris听话地坐在一边双手托腮。时间慢慢地流逝，安静的空间里，Zach的眼睛透过镜子的反射不住地瞄着对方，眼神不由自主地愈发深沉。

他想让Keefer在Chris的脸上化妆，那种眼睛闪闪发亮嘴唇通红得像被人蹂躏过的妆。Chris会难为情地想哭但是他必须听从Zach的命令乖巧地坐在原地。然后Zach会将Keefer赶走，敞着大门在自己的隔间里将喋喋不休的Chris按在镜子前，“看看你，小姑娘，看看你现在的模样。”

Chris的眼底会凝聚一层湿气，“你这个校园恶霸，Zach，你就是仗着我看过你的所有作品，甚至会背其中的台词。”唇膏会沾在镜面上，周围形成一圈雾气。Zach真想……舔舔镜子上那层模糊的湿润。

“你今天就是个混蛋Zach！”Keefer指着Zach的脸生气地说。

心虚地吞咽，Zach抬高嗓音，“我什么都没做……噢，抱歉Keefer。”他为自己的不专业而尴尬不已。分泌的唾液将舌尖甜腻的膏脂化开，他注视着Chris的眼睛就连什么时候舔了嘴唇都不知道。

“我给你买咖啡。”Chris连忙站起身，假装听不到Keefer的拒绝，“没什么大事，Zach也要喝，对吧，Zach，拿铁？”

“是的。你给自己也买一杯，不要偷喝剧组的咖啡，假如那玩意儿真的是咖啡的话。”Zach回答道。Chris给了对方一个融合了恼羞成怒与被逗乐了的表情之后走出门。

“你被吃死了。”化妆师沉默之后说了一句。“你还记得你的上一个助理吗？Kola?”在Zach的上一部电影里keefer有幸担任化妆师，她在那个时候认识了总是被Zach的严厉弄哭的Kola——递过三四次纸巾擦眼泪的交情。可怜的孩子，她真该长点心把事情做得更好一些。

Zach假装听不到对方的前半句，“她辞职了，因为她觉得自己的才华不该囿于这种类似于‘保姆’职业。”

“我知道的真相是她受不了你的脾气。”Keefer叹气，“结果现在的Zachary Quinto成了一名绅士。假如你对她有对Chris的十分之一好……”她不再往下说，而Zach则直接闭上眼睛开始假寐。

 

半个小时过后，Chris回到片场。他把咖啡杯递给化妆师之后就开始四处寻找Zach的身影，“嘿老兄，知道Zach在哪里吗？”Greg坐在他的导演椅上，可其他人并没有就位。看起来现场似乎有了什么状况。

“演受害者的那个群演不小心被道具弄伤了。Zach和Sue陪着去等救护车了。”

“天啊……我回来的路上都没注意。”Chris捧着咖啡就想往外跑，差点和刚回来的Zach撞了个满怀。“嘿小心啊Chris！”Zach连忙稳住Chris手里的托盘，“你要去哪里？”

“去找你啊！情况怎么样？你没事吧？”Chris顾不上咖啡，他焦急地看着Zach仿佛受伤的人是Zach。

Zach伸出双手按住Chris的肩膀，“我没事。我很好。当时我站在旁边，木板没有砸到我。Tim的额头可能要缝针，不过不是特别严重。”Chris上上下下打量Zach，确定真的没事之后眼神才放心下来。

这时，“你叫Chris是吗？”从他背后传来一个声音。

Chris扭过头，Greg和Skinner正带着审判的眼神看着自己。Chris的脸涨得通红，“是的，先生，我是Zach的生活助理……呃……需要咖啡吗？”他把手里的咖啡递了上去。

“等等！那是我的！”Zach叫了一声。Skinner斜眼看了看Zach，故意拿起一杯在他面前发出声地啜饮一口。“谢谢你，Chris。你觉得怎么样，老兄？”

Greg简略地点头，“外形还算符合。Chris，有兴趣拍电视剧吗？”

“我不是很……”Chris结结巴巴，“……在行。而且我不是很确定Zach会同意我在为他工作期间赚外快。”

“我连咖啡都被抢了，说实话我并没有太在意其他的了。”Zach故意这么说道，想看看Chris怎么办。

“只是Tim的戏份而已，我们不可能等他恢复或者马上去找个更适合的临时演员。”Skinner对还在犹豫的Chris解释道，“你需要做的事情只是在房间走来走去，等着被人捅了一刀之后瘫在地上就行了。不到五分钟的镜头，如何？”

“嗯……”Chris看着Zach，“你觉得如何？”

Zach哼了一声，“你的偶像让你点头同意。”他想到Chris是那么喜欢Skinner那个老家伙。一种被掠夺的感觉冲撞了他一下。

“你觉得那是可行的？”Chris的眼看着Zach就没有移开过，“那……我觉得我可以胜任。”他转过头对导演羞涩地笑了笑。然后下一秒他就被拉去了化妆间。而Zach从头到尾跟随着他的小粉丝，没有一点离开过的意思。

 

“……给我一个惊恐的表情——是的，是的，镜头拉近……很好，现在听我的，向后倒下，倒——很好，cut！”

Chris对着逐渐远离的镜头有点不好意思地眨眼，“我可以动了吗？”Zach笑着走上前一把将他从垫子上拉了起来，“我表现得怎么样？”

“闪耀动人。”

Chris推了Zach一把，“去你的Zach。”他被牵引着坐了下来，让化妆师在他的脸上和身上弄上红色的血渍。下一幕就是——

“我和你的吻戏。”Zach突然开口，“紧张吗小姑娘？”他翻弄着手里的剧本声音有点发紧。

Chris的脸慢慢变红了，“如果我想，我也可以变得非常专业。况且我只是在演一具死尸，Zachary Quinto才是那个需要在数万观众面前展示非凡技巧的人。能不能打动别人还得问你自己。”

“打动别人的前提是要先打动自己。”

“好……”Chris在Zach极近的距离下让对方低沉的嗓音传入耳中，“是的，Zach。谢谢你的指点。”他想要咬断什么，例如自己打结的舌头或者Zach放在大腿膝盖上心烦意乱地摩擦着的手指。

Chris躺倒在地板上，不同于刚才，缓冲垫被撤走了，地板被泼上了鲜红的液体。他必须瞪大双眼保持这个姿势等待他的大侦探冲上来。他小口小口地呼吸着。听到地板传来一阵剧烈的脚步声。

“该死！我永远晚了一步！”Zach站在他的身体旁边挫败地咒骂，然后俯下身，手指焦急地摸过他的脉搏，“保持清醒……该死，醒醒！坚持住！”

Zach摸出手机飞快地向急救中心报出所在的地址，“坚持住！医生很快就来了！听到了吗？”

“我……”Chris哆哆嗦嗦地开口，“我……冷……”向上翻的眼睛失去了焦距。

“操！”Zach的手掌按在他的胸口，做出一个标准的急救姿势。“你会没事的。”他如此轻声说。

Chris悄悄吸了一口气，他想说自己还没准备好，他的心跳……他该死的心跳就在Zach的手掌之下。“唔……”摄像机扫了过来，然后是——

Zach深呼一口气，他的嘴唇压上了Chris。Chris的眼睛必须保持睁大。酸痛地瞪视着Zach黝黑的双眼。

Zach的嘴唇落在了他的嘴唇之下的那一小片皮肤上用力一抿。Chris想要闭上眼睛，或者尖叫出声，或者有那么一个瞬间，他想要伸手按住Zach的后脑勺让他亲上来，然后亲得更深一些。

而摄像机还在他们身边静静地转动着。


	4. Chapter 4

Chris不知道自己是如何在完成拍摄之后走出摄影棚的。被塞了一块柔软的毛巾，他立刻绕在身上。“干得不错……”Zach拍了拍他的肩膀，而Chris只是竭尽全力不去伸手触摸刺痒刺痒的嘴唇。“……你演尸体真有一套。”

“嗯……是的。我爸爸也是演尸体出道的。”Chris说，“大概是……遗传之类的。”他想要像以前一样开个玩笑，可无形的尴尬让他的声音都带着牵强。“吻技不错。顺便说一句。”该死，仿佛他们还不够尴尬似的。

更糟糕的是Zach没有像之前的任何次一样反讽回来，他舔着嘴唇像是在回味着什么再也吃不到的美味，手臂放在Chris的肩膀上像是再亲密一点就能将他一把抱在怀里。而Chris之前从没想过被任何男人抱住，当然包括Zach。“你不是第一个这么对我说的人。”Zach漫不经心地回答道，然后脸色突然变得很糟糕，猛地抽离自己的手臂。

“……我毫不怀疑。”Chris都不知道该用什么表情了，“我该去洗个澡，这些番茄酱一样的东西开始凝结了。”

Chris匆匆离开。他看到Zach若有所思地站在原地。毫无疑问他不会跟过来，首先他还要拍戏，其次他并没有任何理由要那样做。他走进Zach的休息室，拿出Zach放在这里的备用衣裤然后尽量让脑袋一片空白地走进浴室。

“……真是太愚蠢了。”Chris泄气地嘟囔，然后让水流淹没自己。

再走出来已经是半个小时之后，Chris湿漉漉地套上Zach的沙滩裤，然后推开浴室的门走出去，“……嘿，”Zach坐在休息室的沙发上，“拍完了？”Chris吃惊之余开口问道。

Zach的眼睛巡视着Chris裸露的上半身。“嗯……”他心不在焉地说道，“还没有。他们正在赶主角的戏份。”

Chris点点头表示知道了。他坐在Zach身边，两个人之间的距离仿佛隔着太平洋。“……这意味着你也许可以看个电视什么的。”

“是的是的。”Zach说，手指一下一下地抠弄着电视遥控器背后的电池扣盖却没有像自己答应地那般看看电视……而不是看着Chris。

艰难地做了一个吞咽，Chris沉默地用毛巾擦拭着自己的头发，他不知道Zach想要干什么，事实上，他是第一次见到这样吞吞吐吐犹豫不决的Zach。Chris不敢归咎于因为他们刚才那个连亲吻都不算的接触。

“……你擦头发的方式像是要把自己的脑袋拧下来。”Zach终于开口了，闷闷地嘟囔了一句。

“是吗？”Chris反问道，“听起来你像是懂得一千种擦干头发的方法，我的大明星。”

这句话脱口而出，绝不是故意而为之地在邀请什么。Chris正准备把头顶的毛巾扯下来，突然一只手罩住了他的脑袋。

“你这个样子就像小姑娘似的。”

“闭嘴！”Chris的脸红了起来。

Zach的手轻柔地隔着毛巾揉搓他的头发，触碰他的耳朵。Chris僵硬地低头，他不知道Zach在做些什么。为什么不开电视？如果这个空间充斥着球赛转播的声音而不是安静得听得到彼此的呼吸声，Chris绝对没有现在那么局促不安。

Zach的心跳几乎撞出胸膛，再飞扑到Chris怀里钻进去。Chris略微急促的呼吸撩得他想要、想要——

Chris的眼睛被毛巾遮住了。“嘿！”Zach的手指突然扯痛了他的头发，“你在干什……”Zach的嘴唇贴了上来，这次不再是借位，不再是仅仅稍稍贴近又飞快分离。Zach嘟囔着什么，像是咒骂了一声，然后微微侧头将Chris的嘴唇撬开了。

“唔……”Chris的舌头被什么卷住了，柔软地绞在一起……他的嘴唇被轻轻吮吸，急切地将他拉得更近。“Zach……”他听到自己在喘息之间短促地叫了对方的名字。

“该死！”Zach将他猛地推到沙发上。疼痛的触觉让Chris叫了一声。他扯下毛巾，“你……你咬了我的嘴唇！”他嘶嘶抽气，舔着嘴角的伤口瞪着Zach。

Zach也瞪着他。这个男人绝对地火辣性感，因为一个短暂的亲吻急促喘气发丝凌乱，近乎黝黑的双眼仿佛要把Chris扼死。“Chris……那不是……单纯的咬。我不是……我不是在开玩笑。”

“我知道那不是！”Chris从沙发上蹦了起来，慌乱地在房间里踱步。“你亲了我。”

“我亲了你。”Zach朝Chris靠近一步，“终于。”他像是终于放弃挣扎般地盯着Chris的嘴唇吞咽，说话的语气绝对不像是仅仅想获得一个亲吻而已。

“好的。那很好。”Chris难以置信地眨眼，“我是说……我有点不明白。Zach。你知道朋友之间的亲吻，呃……第一，不太应该把舌头伸到对方嘴巴里。第二，朋友之间一般不亲吻。”实际上，Chris甚至不确定自己是不是Zach的朋友。噢，这真是太可悲了！

“噢，朋友？”Zach古怪地咧嘴，“听着Chris，你知道我可以随时炒了你。”

愤怒地瑟缩了一下，“你可以的，boss。就像你可以随时亲吻你的助理，你的前男友，你的每一个粉丝就像你天生就被允许这样做。”说完Chris立即就后悔了。他不应该那样说的。他知道Zach不是那种人，绝不是。

Zach瞪着他，“我只是……对不起，Zach，我只是有点吓到了。”Chris结结巴巴地道歉，眼神在除了对方之外的位置漂移。

“我不会亲吻我的每个粉丝，Chris。”Zach沉声说，“我也没有亲吻我的前男友。我刚才亲吻的是你，蠢货Christopher Pine。”

“对不起，真的，对不起。”Chris舔舔嘴唇，“……我已经说了抱歉了。”

“所以……这是一个拒绝吗？”Zach废了好大一股劲才缓慢地开口。

Chris皱眉，因为Zach突然上前抓住了他的肩膀，“……拒绝什么？”

“我。亲吻。一段关系。操蛋的吻……”急促的叩门声打断了Zach狂躁的低吼，Zach像烫手般地又松开了对Chris的桎梏，“谁？”

“Mr. Zachary，导演找你。”

“是的……好的。告诉他我马上过去。”Zach开始整理自己的衣服领带，他的眼睛俯视着Chris，“Joe是对的。”他嘟囔道，“我真的太愚蠢了。我搞砸了。妈的。一直如此。”他痛苦地自言自语，转身拉开门准备离去。

“……Zach。”

Zach挫败地叹气，声音低沉疲倦又温柔，“如果你不想再与我共事，我能够理解。Joe会结整个月的工资给你。”

Chris呛咳了几声，他紧张透了，但是有些话还是要开口说出来。“我是想说，那个……听着Zach，我并没有拒绝你。如果你指的是……”他在Zach眼前将两个拇指并起来，“这个的话，我……我想说，你不会不知道我的心意。事实上……觉得困惑的应该是我才对。”

“Hell no！”Zach瞪大双眼，“勾引了我整整一个月的是你！”

“那应该是你！Zachary Quinto！”

“看看你的屁股，Pine。”Zach猛地松了口气，“勾人的绝对是你！你那个柔软挺翘的屁股！”

“……你这个变态。”Chris突然眼睛弯起来冲着Zach大笑，像是有什么东西在他们之前突然戳破了让他们能够畅快地呼吸与生存，“你快搞死我了……看看我们。蠢货。”

“我是你的偶像，白痴。”Zach狠狠回击……不。这不是他想对Chris说的话。事实上，他沉溺在Chris的笑容里都快化了。他要立刻冲上去抱住Chris使劲摇晃他，他不想要这种含糊的试探了！再也不了！他想说点什么然后让Chris也跟着说一样的话。“Chris，我觉得我喜……”

“ZACH！”最不合时宜的声音打破了他们之间即将脱口而出的话。Zach想要锤门想要撕碎合同或者砸烂摄像机然后扛着Chris跑回家。“工作的时间到了！从你的安全屋里滚出来！”

Chris咯咯直笑，Zach现在更想咬烂他的嘴顺着脖子啃下去了。“天啊，一个吻就把你亲傻了亲爱的。你知道你值得更多的……福利。”Zach冲他充满暗示又绝对失败地眨眼。即使Chris笑得更厉害了，Zach也觉得对方的笑容是世界上最可爱的东西。他拉开门走了出去。感觉世界都不太一样了。

 

“我和你说过！”Joe非常生气。比之前Zach没通知任何人——包括他的经纪人就直接出柜的时候还要生气，“为什么你就不能去和Ennis在一起？”

“谁是Ennis？”Chris悄悄问。

“……《断背山》里的一个角色。”Zach同样悄声低语地对Chris说道，“Joe只看过一部同志电影，原谅他。”

“嘿！”Joe瞪大双眼，看上去就像意大利黑手党的哥哥，只不过更凶狠一百倍。“你们两个之中哪怕有一个人带着耳朵听听我的劝告，事情就好办多了。”

“为什么我不能和Zach在一起？”Chris问，在此之前他都像被家长训斥的男孩一样和Zach肩并肩坐在一起，因此他突如其来的提问令Joe有些讶异。

“因为他觉得我会染指一个纯情好男孩，然后惹出一大堆麻烦再甩了你。”Zach翻了个白眼，“来自兄长的保护。”

Joe挫败地叹气，“而且我认识你的父亲，Chris。你让我怎么和他说？‘嘿老兄弟好久不见，听着，之前你拜托我照顾你的儿子。我把他照顾到我弟弟的床上去了。’怎么样？”

Chris有些羞涩地摆手，“我们没有住在一个房间。我发誓。”

“我觉得Joe的重点不是这个。”Zach捏紧Chris的手握在一起，“我会自己解决的，Joe。为了Chris，和我们的未来。”

“未来？”Chris和Joe一起看向Zach。

Zach瞪回去，“不要告诉我你没想过我们之间……我们以后……”

“可是……我们才交往三天。”Chris说。

Zach一副理所当然的模样，“我没忘记你喜欢了我三年多。”

“作为一个偶像。”

“那作为你的男友呢？”

“大概会比三年要长？”

“肯定的。那太轻而易举了。”忍不住大笑着，Zach一把抱住Chris就想亲上去。Chris作出一脸怀疑但是还是顺从地凑过去满足Zach无时不刻想要亲亲的愿望。

“你们这两个家伙……”Joe泄气地低吼，“如果我能够辞职的话，Zach，可是我不能！所以如果你真的想和这个小家伙好好过那就请你替我行行好。至少半年内我不想看到任何报纸上看到你和Chris被曝光的消息。”

Zach嘿嘿傻笑，冲Chris偷偷比了一个“搞定”的手势。


	5. Chapter 5

房门把手轻轻地转动，Chris在睡梦中“嗯”了一声，扭头把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头之中。脚步轻轻地逐渐逼近。然后床垫下陷，一个穿着柔软织物的身体就缠上了他。

“……Zach。”Chris嘟哝了一句。扭动着滚进对方怀抱。Zach将男友连同被子一起抱紧在怀里，鼻子埋进柔软的发丝深深地嗅了一口。

“再睡五分钟。”Chris靠着Zach的胸口说道。Zach闻起来是清晨的味道，他会带着Noah晨跑上一个小时。Chris通常会陪他，但是昨晚Zach在他的房间里闹了好一会，直到Chris红着眼睛带着哭腔求饶才肯罢休。第二天Chris就起不来了。

“我给你带了熊爪面包。”Zach在他耳边循循善诱，“就在楼下的餐桌上。”

“唔……”Chris的眼皮动了动，“我可以想象得到。”他露出一个微笑，手指拉开Zach的浴袍更紧密地贴上去，刚洗完澡的味道让他舔舔嘴唇——椰子浴液。“……但是还不够。”

“外加一杯暖呼呼的espresso如何？”Zach的手指伸入被子，在Chris的后背上缓慢地抚摸。从后颈一路摸到尾椎，Chris心满意足地打了个哈欠。

“我的最爱……”Chris朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，在Zach的爱抚下缓慢地清醒过来，“……你太宠我了。蜜月期结束之前记得写张纸条提醒我。”

“我不能停止继续宠爱你，”Zach低头在Chris脑袋上亲了一口，“大概是基因缺陷之类的。”

“恨你。”Chris翻了个带着笑意的白眼，“恨你甜言蜜语的天赋。”他迎上Zach一路向下的亲吻，咬着他的鼻子啄过他的嘴唇，Chris轻哼了一声。不太好意思地微微张嘴含住了Zach的嘴唇。

“这才是我最爱的早餐。”Zach低声叹息，满足地加深了亲吻。

他喜欢早上刚醒来的Chris，像窗外刚刚升起的六点钟太阳一样带着橙粉的微光和冰蓝色的薄雾，然后在他的亲吻和爱抚下变成暖洋洋的金黄。他缱眷地挑开Chris的嘴唇，将舌头伸进去如同抚摸后背一样地舔吻，Chris发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音接着就会微微卷起舌尖回应。

Zach后背都酥了。猛地挺身将Chris压入床垫。“做什么……”Chris半睁着眼睛，细碎的蓝色令Zach开始不耐烦地拉扯被子，“啊！Zach！”他的手迫不及待地伸了进去，一把捉住了短裤下面半勃的性器。

“早上好，小家伙。”Zach贴着Chris的嘴唇含糊地打了个招呼，将男友的惊呼声一并吞入口中的同时拉开短裤熟练地上下抚慰。

“Zach……Zach……啊……”Chris脚在被子下面乱蹬，天真得让Zach想要对着他的脸高潮。他用足以将Zach杀死的姿势扭动着，急切地吮吸着Zach的舌头。被子终于被踢开了，完全失去束缚之后他一把扯开了Zach身上的柔软浴袍，手指抓住Zach的胸膛陷入让他痴迷的毛发之中。

“我不是你的女友。”Zach声音低沉沙哑，一把拉住Chris的手指引他放到他最需要的部位。Chris吞下丢脸的惊呼，他贪婪地指引着男友如何取悦自己，并用刷过全身的强烈快感作为奖励。Chris猛地断开了亲吻，大声地呻吟了一声。

“操Zach……不要……不要……这样，”这对于一个刚起床的人来说过于激烈了。Zach拉扯他的阴茎将他逼上高峰，又箍住底部让他跌入谷底，“爱……爱我……”Chris在Zach的肩膀处祈求，扭动着求饶，牙齿在Zach的皮肤上啃咬。

“不够。”Zach低吼，压低髋部相互挤压。Chris双眼散涣，主动亲吻Zach，从下巴亲吻到嘴唇。Zach闷哼着加深了亲吻，搅动Chris嘴巴的舌头像是要入侵Chris的身体更深处，像是要完全进入他体内。

Chris跟着Zach的节奏抚慰对方的欲望。直到他剧烈地在Zach身下抖动。Zach捉住他的手剧烈地抽动几下，随即绷紧身体又一把抱住Chris将他翻转到身上。

“……有进步。”Zach朝Chris露出一个放松的微笑。Chris想说点什么却头脑空白，只能趴在男友身上急喘。

“你这样像一只小猫咪，我的Chris小猫咪。”Zach最喜欢趁着Chris这段朦胧的时间之内尽情地玩弄他，他用指尖沾着粘液在Chris涨红的脸蛋上划弄。

“那是……什么？”Chris努力睁大双眼，“嘿！你这个混蛋！”他压住他的男友，假装要把自己的手指头戳到Zach嘴里。

“那不是我想要的Pine。”Zach努力固定住他，然后一点点舔掉Chris脸上的白色体液，“你好甜，不信你试试？”

Chris尖叫着挣脱Zach跑下床去，Zach掀开被子也跟了过去。他们今天会有一个十分美好的早晨作为情侣时间。

 

稍晚的时候，Chris接到了Joe的电话，Zach需要参加公司的庆功宴，也就是说他们除了窝在家里玩填字游戏之外还有真正的工作要做。“开会，开会，开会……”Zach翻了个白眼，“我可以请假吗Joe？”

“他可以请假吗Joe？”Chris兢兢战战地将话传给手机里的经纪人。

“我可以亲自打断他的腿吗？”Joe撂下这句话就丝毫不留情面地挂了电话。

“他说了什么？”Zach枕在Chris的大腿上，刚才Chris正在试图一边讲笑话一边将葡萄喂给Zach，结果Zach笑得太用力导致那颗葡萄差点被塞进鼻孔。当Zach嚷嚷着Chris正在杀夫谋财、并且着手某种绝对不算正当的惩罚的时候，Chris扭着敏感的后腰大笑着躲开了Zach的攻势。

“他说除非你的腿被他打断，否则你现在就该动身啦！”Chris推了推大腿上毛茸茸的大脑袋，并在Zach的头发里发现了葡萄籽，“……说真的，”他把它举到Zach面前，“我们刚才都做了些什么？”

Zach不太情愿地坐直身体，长腿伸到沙发之外的区域漫不经心地摇晃，“就是一些普通情侣会做的事啊，例如……”他俯身在Chris的嘴唇上飞快地亲了一口，从Chris的后颈处摸到了半块橡皮，“嘿，原来你在这里！”因为之前找不到它，他才在报纸填字比赛上痛失三分。

“我们一定会被曝光成为’脏乱差情侣’top1。”Chris受不了了，跳下沙发拉起Zach笔直地往浴室推去，半刻都不停留，“我们要抓紧时间把自己清理干净才行。”

“一起？”Zach懒洋洋地探出半个脑袋，Chris脸色微红地拍了拍他的额头，然后猛地将浴室的门紧紧合上。

“……难以置信。”Chris在浴室外面自言自语。

Zach在里面敲了敲门，“我听得到你在说什么！不要诋毁我，我只是有点过于迷恋你而已，”水流声让Zach的声音断断续续的，“这可不值得你过度骄傲，Christopher，你必须表现得，更好一点。想想被你抛在身后的竞争者们。”

“Well……”Chris眼中闪过被激怒的火焰。下一秒他又觉得自己蠢透了。Zach是个好人，可天生的光环有时候会让他变成一个混蛋。

过了一会，一个湿淋淋的身体从他身后抱住了他。“走开。”Chris声音平静——过于平静，“我在帮你找那枚该死的让你的眼睛显得非常迷人的袖扣。”

“嘿Chris，”Zach的声音变得特别柔软，“你是不是，生气了？Babe？”

Chris转过身以挣脱他的怀抱，“没有，只是我们快迟到了。”

“你知道的，我不止迷恋你，好吗？”Zach又把满脸写着“我不高兴”的男友拉得更近一些，一直到他自己的怀里用双手搂得紧紧的为止，柔软的身体让他发出满足的叹息，他是那么那么地……“喜欢你，咳，也……有一点爱你。”

Chris瞪大双眼，“你说什么？”

“我……很、很爱你！”紧贴着Chris肩膀的Zach的脸有些热意，“关于刚才说的玩笑，对不起，宝贝，我不知道你会在意。”

“我没有在意。”Chris矢口否认，“……好吧，我知道有很多人喜欢你okay？你有很多很多在你的ins上说‘快操我’的粉丝。而事实上你的男友甚至没有为你张开双腿……我只是……”

“你真的很有一激动就胡言乱语的能力，Chris。”Zach的语气变得有些严肃，“停下来，好好听听你自己说了些什么。”

Chris被握紧两臂，两个人稍稍分开距离彼此凝视对方的双眼。Zach的榛子色眼睛里全是焦灼的爱意。“如果我需要操来操去，Chris，我压根就不会沾惹你。我和你从来都不仅仅是肉体关系……没有任何竞争者，我只有你。”

Chris的鼻子有些发酸，该死。Zach的声音持续在他耳边响起，低沉柔软地安抚着他的灵魂，“嘿，Chris，你不只是我的粉丝，你是我的男友，你记得吗？如果真的有什么‘赢得ZQ作为奖品的跑步比赛’，就算你跑不动我也会夹着你跑到最前面。”

狠狠地把拳头锤在Zach的肩膀上，Chris忍不住笑出声，“绝对有一天，”他重新被Zach抱紧，他抽抽鼻子，“绝对有一天我不会再迷恋你。”

“我不相信。”Zach抱着Chris慢慢摇晃，“你是我敏感的、最狂热地爱着我的小姑娘。”

“……自大的混蛋。”Chris闷声说道。但他并没有反驳什么。“松手，Zach，我需要去洗澡了。”

Zach哼了一声，“不，你现在身上全是‘Chris味’，我不希望你洗澡。”他黏糊糊地缠住自己的小男朋友，眷恋地深吸了一口气，双手从后背向下抚摸差一点就要钻进Chris的T恤里面——Zach的穿在Chris身上的T恤。

Chris一把捉住Zach的手，“看看时间亲爱的，你不会想让Joe再捉住我们滚在地板上。”

“我大概会为了你炒了他。”Zach愤愤不平地嘟囔了一句，微微低头在Chris嘴唇上亲了一个湿湿的吻才肯罢休。


	6. Chapter 6

“我不能！”Zach站在门前，“我就是不能。”他幼稚地堵住门口。

“Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach！”Chris无奈地放开行李箱把手，双手捧住Zach的脑袋亲了一口，“我以为抱着被子哭的应该是我才对。”他的手滑到Zach僵硬的后颈的部位然后亲昵地环住，“我已经多住了三天，在我不是你助理的时候。这本来就不应该发生。”

“你永远那么固执，即使你不是我助理，身为我的男友你也可以随时住在这里，”Zach翻了个白眼，“啊哈，或者我可以继续付你薪水，只要你别走。不要离开我，拜托？”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”Chris说，“我要回家陪爸妈几天，然后我就要准备动身回学校了。”

“可是……Noah会想你的。”Zach徒劳地作着挣扎，“我也会想你，宝贝。怎么办，我压根就不能够离开你。”近两个月的时间他们两个几乎无时不刻地黏在一起，Zach觉得自己完全不能适应突如其来的巨变。

Noah呜咽了一声，在Chris脚边绕来绕去，它大概也知道这个金发男孩儿就要离开啦，再也没有什么悄悄喂给它的培根和牛肉条啦。Chris笑着蹲下身抚摸Noah的毛发，Zach冷眼看着自己的爱犬。

“好好照顾自己，和Noah，嗯……不要吃太多外卖，极品飞车的记录不要超过我，”Chris的声音像初吻那么甜，“答应我好吗？”Zach自胸腔内传来一阵空洞，他一把拉起Chris揽入怀里。

Chris也把自己埋入Zach的衣服里，Zach闻起来和自己差不多了。但马上就不是了，他们会分隔两地，Chris大概要重新回到那个盯梢粉丝网站的日子了。说不难过那绝对是骗人的。Chris是欺骗自己的老手。例如他曾经欺骗自己不会爱上Zach。“……我会用尽方法和你保持联系，只要你不把我的Facebook删除好友什么的。”

Zach的双臂几乎要把Chris的胸腔碾碎，“我就当没听到你的胡说八道。”他紧紧地抱了不知多久才松手，又退后半步仿佛抵抗着什么诱惑一般，“……我送你回家。”他没有提行李的那只手一直攥着Chris的直到上车为止。

 

“他是一个非常好的老板，天啊，他笑起来多么帅气。”Chris的母亲Gwynne笑着说。Zach没有留在Pine家吃饭，尽管Mrs. Pine极力邀请，可他看出了Chris的紧绷所以婉拒了。离开后Gwynne就没有停止谈过Zach。“他对你好吗？”

Chris有些慌张，他还没做好准备要告诉自己的父母，“不错的。”他心虚地说道，“真的不错。”

“你应该赞扬我的先见之明，Chris，他是你最喜欢的演员不是吗？以前Katie不小心碰坏了你的DVD光盘你可不开心了好久。”

“我没有不开心！”Chris连忙否认。他只是有点生闷气并且他以为他的家人根本看不出来。等后来他重新买了那张DVD之后就把这件事放下了。

“我的小松树，”他的母亲笑意盈盈，“无论如何你必须承认那是一个很棒的体验。Joseph是一个很厉害的经纪人，也许等春假你还能继续在他身边学点东西。”

Chris小心翼翼地开口，“Joe也是这样跟我说的。”除去他似乎没信心四个月的远距离恋爱会不会让Zach甩了自己之外——关于这点他不想让Zach知道进而引发一场争吵，他并没有想好自己要不要涉足这个领域。他快毕业了，身边的朋友也开始为自己的下一步做打算，也许他是时候好好想想这件事。

“说起来，你还记得你的Stephanie阿姨吗？那个引荐你去面试的经纪人？”Gwynne握着儿子的手，“她看了你的表演，她觉得非常不错。”

“别说啦！我只是在演一些背景和死尸的路人甲而已！”Chris尴尬地摇头。他曾被逼坐在Zach怀里看了好几次，Chris总能看得出电视里自己的天性在一个劲地躲着镜头。Zach喜欢看，他大概非常喜欢看Chris窘迫的模样，让他非常……呃……兴致勃勃。

“她可以签了你，如果你愿意的话。”

“天啊，”Chris从沙发上跳了起来，“我大概有镜头恐惧症。”他摇着头拒绝，“而且Steph阿姨绝对只是在恭维你，而不是我。”

“那是她的原话，我可没有添加任何感情色彩。她喜欢你的外貌和表现。”

Chris往房间走去，“她认识你本身就意味着感情色彩，妈妈。”

“你总是那么没自信。Katie能把她的张扬给你一半就好了。”Gwynne在他身后说。Chris耸了耸肩，噢，Katie。他忍不住笑了起来。Katie小时候可没少捉弄自己来表达来自姐姐的爱意。

“你帮我问问Katie愿不愿意。”Chris给了他的妈妈一个甜蜜的微笑然后关上房门。

他的手机从刚才开始就在口袋里不断震动。一条接一条的讯息都来自于Zach。Chris拨了过去，几乎第二秒就被接通了。“嘿，你在干什么呢？”

“想你宝贝。”Zach的声音传了过来，“只是非常空虚地想你而已。”

“我们刚分开五分钟，”Chris有些难以置信地抬高语调，“以及你在车子里面的自拍又是怎么回事？”Chris脸红了，Zach发来的讯息除了甜腻的文字之外还有几张绝对不可告人的照片。

Zach的笑声低沉地传了过来，“我知道我的胸肌是你的最爱。我只是想等价交换……嗯，你可以出门吗？”

“什么？”Chris扬起嘴角，“恐怕不行，等会要帮妈妈烤苹果派，我的姐姐今晚要回家……你在哪里？”

“……在你家门口，车里面，树旁边。”Chris三步并作两步走上前一把拉开百叶窗。

“你是个笨蛋，Zach。”Chris忍不住地心跳加速，“我想开门让你进来了。”某个瞬间，他甚至想拉着Zach的手把他带到妈妈面前：嘿大家，这个靠在车上的蠢货就是我男友。

“Chris，我可以等的。”Zach如此说道。

Chris舔舔嘴唇，他真喜欢Zach，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”他现在又想跳下窗户和Zach一走了之了——爱情真的太可怕了。

“咳嗯，”Zach也有写不好意思。他经历过的关系里从没有一段能够走到像现在这般长远。他经历的一切都是新的而他自己又是那么地甘之如饴。“……好了宝贝，我大概该回家了，听你的，我会自己烹饪晚餐。”

Chris站在窗前看着Zach挥手并且坐进车里，“好的，”他对着对方视线的方向飞快地比了个飞吻然后迅速拉上窗帘。“关于你说的照片，我大概会拍一张给你作为奖励。”

 

在家的最后几天，Chris被发现手机几乎没离手。“女朋友？”Katie用尽所有旁敲侧击都没有得出最后的答案。Chris守口如瓶。期间他跑出去和Zach喝下午茶被Katie碰到过一次，但Katie只当Zach是个……Gwynne是怎么形容来着？

一个非常友好、绅士的演员，甚至放得下架子和比他小六岁的临时助理一起享受一壶伯爵红茶和……数不尽的蛋糕甜品。“Chris你吃得太多了。”

“闭嘴Katie，现在是我捉到你翘班跑出来。”Chris用大声掩饰自己的可疑。Zach绝对不是友善的或者和这个形容词类似的别的词汇——再早半个小时，他就会被他的姐姐亲眼看到从盥洗室出来的衣衫不整的自己。Zach贪心地将他从上到下舔了个遍，最后在他的臀缝处留下了热辣的液体。

“你好，Chris的姐姐。”Zach看起来人模人样的，Chris为他的演技在心里翻了个大白眼，“一起？”

Katie对Zach的好感度很高，所以声音听起来也特别柔和，“不用，我还要赶回公司上班。顺便说一句，有几个记者在对面拍照没关系吗？”

Zach微笑，“没事，我的经纪人会处理这些的。再说了，我也要适当增加点曝光度不是吗？”Joe现在不会允许任何关于他和Chris捕风捉影的新闻上报，至于以后……Zach偷偷扬起嘴角，他恨不得向全世界宣誓自己的主权。

Katie在简短地闲聊过后就离开了。等一切真相大白之后，Katie才恍然大悟，原来命运给过她一次成为先知的机会——她早在被曝光之前就撞破了Zach和Chris的秘密恋情，只不过最后却被她的乖乖亲老弟蒙在鼓里而已。

 

一个星期之后，Chris回学校了，这意味着短暂的一个星期里面，他和他的新男友从同居转为分居又变成异地。不过情侣总会想到二十四小时不间断黏在一起的方法。

「赌我会被可爱的小姑娘泡走吗？」Chris故意发了一张和朋友Emily合照给Zach，此时他虽然人在餐厅但灵魂绝对在他男友的公寓和Zach窝在同一张沙发上。

Zach抬高眉毛，「原谅我只剪切了你一个人保存。」他想了想又补充一句，「用我职业生涯的酬劳打赌，你一定不会。」

「你可以这么说。」

“Chris——”Emily终于忍不住了，她一把夺过Chris手里的手机倒扣在桌子上，“别紧张我不会偷看你和你的小女朋友发了什么。只是我们等你点餐已经等了五分钟了。”

“噢。抱歉。”Chris羞愧得想要钻到餐桌底下，“呃……随便，碎肉三明治之类的？”

点完餐后，Smith打趣地看着自己的朋友，“如何让一个人短时间内手机成瘾？只要谈恋爱就好了。”

“我没说我自己恋爱了。”Chris下意识地矢口否认，只是他的动作早就出卖了他。他的双放在手机上而手机已经在桌子上震动了不止三次，Chris咬着下唇心里如同被猫抓了不止三下。

“你刚才说的那句，你觉得我把它寄给苹果的广告部门怎么样？”

“SE会大卖。我猜……嘿Chris，捉到你偷看手机，又一次。”

Chris简直要疯了，“Ok，我输了，我就要看手机，我就是手机依存症，我就是要让眼睛住在手机屏幕里。”他轮番地瞪了那些憋笑的朋友一眼，然后羞耻地拿起手机，“不要看我。”他说着把脸埋进了臂弯。

「具体阐述一下？」

「去哪里了宝贝？」

「Noah也想你」

「看看我和他谁更想你？」

Chris忍不住轻笑了一声——他等会绝对又会被朋友开玩笑了。“或者你猜猜我更想念谁？”他匆匆回复并告诉Zach自己正在吃饭，等他抬起头，果不其然他的朋友都一脸微笑地看着他。

“终于……我们的小Chris也找到女朋友了。”

“闭嘴。”Chris抓起压根不知道什么时候端上来的三明治，像意大利军队面对凶恶敌人那般恶狠狠地咬了下去，那些如同看着小动物的怜爱眼神让他浑身不自在……只是谈了一场恋爱，他又不是恋爱白痴，被甩的记录可以撰写一本反恋爱教程，“吃你们的食物！”他羞恼地大叫起来，脑袋像是被浇了一壶热水那么滚烫。


	7. Chapter 7

“起床伙计。”Chris的室友一大早走到他床前踢了他一脚，Mike，他恨他，因为他对BBC新闻台的痴迷以及在这么需要睡眠的早晨将他踹醒。

“你的袜子好臭……以及我今天早上没有课。”Chris翻了个身闭着眼哼哼唧唧。

“随便你怎么说，”Mike耸了耸肩，转身找鞋子和外套，“本来想帮你买早餐的，不过你的哥哥或者表哥之类的人在外面等你。”

“唔……我没有哥哥或者表哥，Katie？她是我姐姐，而且她长得挺女性化的。”

“我不知道该不该同情Katie了。外面站着一个男人，我之前没见过的，他说要找你。我让他在门外等着。”

Chris缓慢地坐了起来，“什么男人？”他打了个呵欠，眼神散涣地看着自己的室友。

“黑短发棕眼睛，大概和你差不多高？”

“不认识任何一个……”Chris猛地瞪大双眼，“是不是长得和Zachary Quinto有点像？”

Mike看了眼Chris贴在床头的海报，迟疑地点点头，“除了……戴了一副吓死人的眼镜和老土外套之外，是有点像。你认识他？”

老天！Chris顿时睡意全无，连忙抓着头发蹦了起来，该死。他的头发横七竖八地翘着，Zach一定会发现他昨晚洗了头就直接扑进床里睡觉的恶习还没改过来。事实上没了Zach帮他吹头发，他自己也就老毛病重犯了。“是研究院那边的人，呃，债主，朋友之类的。”

“你欠债？怎么回事？”

“不！我只是在胡言乱语！”Chris三步两步走到门前拉开，“噢！”

经过伪装的Zach看起来已经尽自己最大努力不像自己了，可即使Chris还没摸到眼镜，他都能飞快地认出这就是Zach。天啊，Zach！“嗨，呃……Oliver。”他飞快地朝宿舍里看了一眼。他的室友正在好奇地打量他。

“Oliver？”Zach露出一个笑容，融合了看到男友的高兴以及被男友逗乐的两种情绪，“你是有多爱Zachary Quinto，嗯？”那是一个他早年演的短片的角色，Zach没想到Chris能够脱口而出。他的小男友总是能给他惊喜。

“嘘！”Chris推了他一把，煞有其事地瞪了他一眼，“保密原则。记得吗？我不想让Joe追杀我，亲爱的，然后我们会一直在逃亡中老死。那绝对不符合我的生活理念。”

Zach忍笑，“所以你以为你的秘密地下男友不会给你一个豪华级别的私奔吗？”

“……那要看你对‘豪华’的定义啦。”Chris脸红了。第一次在学校被提及自己有男友让他的内心充满了奇妙的感觉，但不是不好的那种。不过没有人注意到他们说了什么，Chris又悄悄松了口气，“进来等我一下，我虽然肚子空空但是装满了疑问。”

他说着把Zach拉进了宿舍，虽然下一秒他就后悔了。

“哈，瞧瞧我看见了什么？”Zach走上前拍了拍贴在Chris那面墙上的巨型海报，脸上挂着一个让Chris懊恼到想要揍人的洋洋得意。“告诉我，”他贴近Chris的耳朵悄声说，“你绝对有一个人在床上的时候对这幅海报做过什么，对吧？”

“投掷飞镖之类的。当然。”Chris翻了个白眼，把Zach狠狠地推向另一边。他的室友刚好从浴室走了出来。

“嗨。”

Zach挥手，露出绝对礼貌的笑容，“你好。”室友眯着眼睛来来回回打量着他和他身边的海报，捧着水杯的Chris马上发出一声被呛到的声响，咳嗽着把Zach推到床上坐下来。

“他是Oliver。”他隔在他们中间作为纯天然的屏障，“以及这个混蛋是我的室友Mike。”

“你好Oliver……刚才我就觉得你长得有点像……Zack……什么……之类的……”他绞尽脑汁回想，“就是……Chris，你整天挂在嘴边的那个影视明星。”

“噗……”Zach笑得不能自已，“嘿Chris我该生气了，原来你和我结实是因为那么浅层的原因，只是因为我和你‘最爱’的明星长得像什么的。噢，我的心有点痛。”

Chris毫不客气地一拳垂在Zach胸口——这个看热闹不嫌事多的混蛋，然后扭头瞪着另一个，“哈，你该迟到了Mike。快出去，离开这里。快快快。”他不由分说地将对方推出宿舍。

“我的背包！”

“我帮你拿！”他直接扔了过去。

“谢谢你贤内助。”他的朋友在门框边接住了背包并附赠一个飞吻，然后关上门消失在Chris的视线之中。

“绝对……”Chris转过身，“……不是。咳，听着，首先，他是个混蛋；其次，他是个自以为很有幽默感的混蛋；最后……”

Zach没有再给他自我辩白的机会，多多的想念和少少的嫉妒令他伸出一只手将Chris拉到了怀里，“你是谁的贤内助？嗯？”他拉下自己的眼镜就想要亲吻上去。

Chris咯咯直笑，凑到Zach耳边悄声说了一个词，“你的。”然后飞快地从Zach的大腿上跳了下来跑到了浴室，Zach在门外发出一声被撩起亲热的欲望却失手让机会溜走的挫败的咆哮声。“Christopher！”

“唔……唔唔唔……”Chris含着自己的牙刷绷着一个差点喷出的笑意打开浴门，“唔！”Zach冲了上来，活像要扑过来把Chris生吞活剥了一样！天啊！他确实这么做了，再关上门已经来不及了。Zach扑了上去摁住Chris的双手就低头啃上了他的喉咙。

“我会呛死！”Chris含糊地抱怨了一声，黏黏糊糊地贴着他的男友刷牙，Zach的手——距离它们最后摸到Chris的时间已经过了大半个月，Chris想念它们穿过衣服底部摸上脊背的感觉，是的，就像Zach现在在做的一样。

“我想你，你这个小混蛋。”顺着脖子吮吸到肩膀，Zach发出一声暂时满足地叹息，“然后你说的只是你会被你的牙膏泡沫呛死。”Chris哼哼唧唧地转身，拿起水杯漱口，而Zach像一块橙色的甜蜜泡泡糖黏在Chris的后背，像汤勺一样紧密地贴在一起。

飞快地洗了把脸，Chris扭动着转过来正对着Zach，“okay Zach，现在你需要告诉我，你不是因为你的老二硬着就突然下定决心要飞过来跑进我宿舍来一发的吧？因为你懂的，有点太……浪漫了。”他笑嘻嘻地摩擦Zach一直顶着他的髋部的东西。

“我可以做得更浪漫一点。”说着Zach咬牙将他的小男友一把抬起来，在Chris的尖叫声中快步走到床上将Chris一把扔进了一团软绵绵的被子里。

“小声点，”Zach捂住Chris的嘴巴扬起一边的眉毛，“我也上过大学，宿舍墙壁可没你想象的那么厚实。”

“唔嗯，听起来你太有经验了。”Chris看了Zach一眼，像是挑衅或者别的什么，他微微张嘴轻咬Zach的手指，在上面按下牙印像是在烘焙店用模具按下一个个猫爪曲奇饼干一样认真仔细，那些爪子就像是按在了Zach的心里，酥麻酥麻的让他想——

“想要操你。”滚烫的气流传到Chris耳朵里，Chris抖了抖，居然还能够天真地咯咯直笑仿佛并不把不断在他大腿上磨蹭的凶器放在眼里。Zach说过很多次，但每一次都会尊重他的想法。Chris不是害怕，不，Christopher从不害怕。他之前只是觉得自己暂时没准备好……毕竟和一个家伙——Zachary Quinto，他仰慕许久的演员交往，直到现在Chris都觉得过分地梦幻。

Zach瞪着他，双眼占满了欲望与爱意，“我是认真的。”

“好啊。”Chris伸手环住Zach的脖子就像他也同样认真一样，啄了啄Zach的嘴唇，“我是不是该先洗澡？或者做什么准备之类的？”

Zach反而是被吓到的那个。“现在？”

“我只是有点饿……不过如果你想……”

“你是认真的？”Zach猛地打断了Chris无意识的撩拨，他盯着自己的男友用力吞咽，十根手指在Chris的侧腰上勒出痕迹。Chris不好意思地挺了挺身，隔着衣物都能感到Zach压在他身上的火热。

“大概……是……”Chris的后半句羞涩的答应被Zach贪婪地吞咽入腹。他的男友将他压入床垫，Chris软软地叹息了一声接着顺从地张开嘴巴任凭身上的男人掠夺他，一股兴奋的羞耻感击中了他的下腹。在学校宿舍里，在窗户大开的白天，在室友随时可能回来的时间，Chris扭动着摩擦自己，晕眩的欲望让他主动勾住Zach的舌头激烈地回应。

Zach紧闭双眼，绷紧的肌肉压得Chris有些窒息，他突然断开那个越燃越烈的亲吻，手指攥住Chris解开他衬衫第一颗纽扣的手指深深地吸了口气，“不……Chris……我们得忍一忍。”他缓慢地坐了起来，Chris瞪大双眼看着对方裤子上明显隆起的痕迹。

“这该死的是什么意思？”Chris扯过被子，性欲和怒火一起涌了上来，他羞愤地遮住自己，除了莫名其妙之外还有种突如其来的荒谬的自卑。

“宝贝……”Zach握住Chris的手，想要靠近又不敢再近一点，“你可以看到我有多想你。”他艰难地移动了大腿，换了一个稍微舒服点的姿势。“现在我更想带你去吃饭，和你一起逛一整天的校园，然后其余的我们晚上再说。”

“噢，晚上……”Chris屏住呼吸。

“是的。如果你愿意的话。”Zach捏了捏他的脸，“而且无论我多想，我猜你这里并没有我们需要的东西。”

Chris吞咽了一下，在他谷歌到的一大堆过分科幻的资料之中，他发现自己身边就有许多润滑替代品——像护手霜凡士林什么的。但他知道他说出来Zach一定会严肃地教育他。所以他选择了默默点头。

“希望我突然过来不会打扰到你日常课程之类的？”Zach明显想要转移话题，而不把自己往欲火之处步步逼近，“我只是工作需要然后刚好路过你们学校。”这句话不完全是正确的，但Chris能理解这个借口就够了。

“当然不会！不过我们学校真的不用逛一整天……”Chris讷讷地开口。他太愚蠢了，该死。和Zach比起来他像个什么恋爱都没谈过的愣头青。

“全听你的。”Zach宠溺地笑了笑，尽管欲望的紧绷下他的笑容有点奇怪的僵硬。Chris慢慢地挪到他身边坐稳。

“那么出门之前，”Chris低头，双腿垂在床沿边缘紧张地摇晃，“咳嗯……要不要试试我的口活？这段时间我吃了不少香蕉作为……嗯……饭后水果。


	8. Chapter 8

Chris打死都不相信自己会跪在宿舍的地板上然后含着一个男人的老二。然而他的确这么做了，而且做得……用别人经常夸奖他的话来说就是“Chris是个特别聪明的学生，无论学什么都学得很快而且会举一反三”。

Zach射出来的时候忍不住抓住了Chris的头发，闷哼着一把拉开了男友将他扯进自己怀里。“那真是……美好。”他好半天才想出最接近的词语。

“是的，是的，”Chris嘴唇红肿湿润，他舔着嘴唇，比Zach本人喘得还要厉害。他爬上Zach的大腿扭动着摩擦自己，嘟囔着啃咬Zach的肩膀，“帮我……现在……”Zach不需要他祈求第二次，直接将手伸到下面拉开Chris的睡裤往里钻。

“唔……求你……”Chris迫不及待，他早就硬得不行了。Zach的手娴熟地抚慰着他，直接刺激顶端就让他尖叫出声。

“你真的好湿，Chris，你太湿了。”Zach在他耳边低声说道，微微抬起他的屁股手指沾着湿黏的液体在阴囊处揉搓了几下就绕到了后面，试探性地戳了戳紧闭的后穴，“害怕吗？”

“Zach……Zach……”Chris不满地叫嚷着，完全不理会自己的男友问了什么。Zach轻笑一声然后重新握住Chris翘在小腹上的性器，“这样可以了吧？”

“Zach——”Chris抓住男友的肩膀指甲深陷，脸蛋滚烫眼神散涣。他没有忍耐太久，就沉浸在Zach带给他的高潮之中颤抖不已，汗湿的额头蹭在Zach乱糟糟的衬衫上然后整个人缩在男友怀里。

Zach抽出纸巾为两个人清理干净，然后换了个双方都舒服的姿势躺在一起。“你很漂亮。”他亲吻Chris的脸颊，“射的时候，简直美得惊人。”

“你是在以嘲笑男友为荣吗？”Chris笑着将床头的抱枕砸向Zach的脸，虽然下一秒他就后悔了。Zach一把抓住那个抱枕，笑得一脸得逞。

“你真的很爱我啊……”Zach柔情地看着Chris。

Chris一把抽过那个有Zachary Quinto签名的浅色抱枕扔到脚边，“你在自说自话，而我什么都不知道。”

“这是两年前Joe突然塞给我签名的……我记得……唔，说是他朋友的儿子非常喜欢我。”Zach一把抱住他的宝贝回忆，“那时我还以为对方是个十三四岁的小孩子呢，毕竟抱枕上的卡通太可爱了。”

“闭嘴！混蛋！”Chris故意朝Zach挺了挺身，“你摸过的，你知道我小不小。”天啊他都说了些什么？不要脸就像传染病而他在Zach这个病原体身边可病得不轻。

“唔……我都有点忘记了，”Zach哈哈大笑，比抱枕上的卡通形象要好看太多了，“大概我需要重新看一遍……”他说着就要往Chris的两腿之间摸去。

Chris拼命推开一路向下的毛茸茸的大脑袋，“不！不Zach……早餐！”

最后他们吃了一顿非常美味的早午餐。

 

“我和你没差多少。”Zach非常自得地坐在校园餐厅里，“别人都当我是个大学生。”Chris翻了个白眼埋头猛吃，他饿疯了，Zach看着他狼吞虎咽眼神像看着什么让他心脏融化的宝贝。

好不容易吞下嘴里的意大利面，“因为大家都以为我在和某个老教授吃饭。”Chris随口胡说八道，他就是不想让Zach占上风，这已经成为一个习惯了。有时候Zach说不过他就会用吻止住他的嘴巴。Chris在内心耸肩，对他来说那也不赖。

吃完饭后Chris带Zach去参观校园，实际上他们两个人对这次参观活动都有些心不在焉，两个人在人少的小路上牵着手缓慢地摇晃。“校园恋爱。”Zach感叹。

“师生恋。”Chris吐舌头。他还揪着那个问题不放，就想嘲笑Zach一番或者故意激得他哭笑不得。

“我不想做老师。”Zach摇头，“我大概是个家里穷得上不起大学的穷小子然后在学校门口开了家快餐车。”

“而我是你的常客，经常带着我的女友来吃你的墨西哥卷。”Chris接着说。

Zach瞪了他一眼，“有一天你惹怒了我。我把你拉进了我的餐车，让你狠狠尝了尝我胯下的‘墨西哥卷’。”

“你……”Chris屏住呼吸，脸憋得通红，“你……”

Zach凑到他耳边，充满恶意地低声说道，“你所谓的女友就站在餐车前，还以为她的男友因为黄芥末酱正在替她和餐车老板理论，却不知道你早就扔下她提前先进餐了，我的那根多汁的、饱满的……”

“你赢了！你赢了okay？”Chris捂住耳朵大叫，“你就是个混蛋！你应该去做编剧，替小黄片写剧本！”

Zach哈哈大笑，仿佛他赢的不是一场嘴炮而是奥斯卡最佳编剧奖似的。

 

夜幕降临。Chris被Zach带着到了他之前订的酒店里。“这和我想得有点不一样……”Zach沉思了片刻说道，“不过感觉不赖。”

“某个人跟我说过他要享受大学生活的。”Chris狡黠地微笑。按照Zach的计划，他们本该在酒店的餐厅里吃一顿海鲜自助或者在Zach订的套间内躺在床上订餐，反正绝对不会像他们现在这样。

Zach在手中的披萨上咬了一大口，鼓着腮帮子满足地叹息，“看在双倍芝士的份上我决定给你八分。”

“满分是多少？”Chris一边问一边将披萨上的青椒捻出来塞到Zach嘴里，对方一口咬住他的手指让他大笑起来，“说真的，告诉我，你不会真的不喜欢我的安排吧？”他跨坐在酒店顶楼的消防管道上，摇摇晃晃地大吃特吃。

“满分十分。”Zach露齿一笑，“我指的是，食物六分。四十八层顶楼的星星八分。你，十分。”

Chris脸红了，他最讨厌的就是对方这种突如其来的攻势，绝对，完全，措手不及。“你数学真的糟糕透了Zach。那加起来足足有……”天啊他该死地词穷了。他算不出来。噢。因为他满脑子都是马拉里苏芝士和Zach，Zach，Zach。

“二十四，小笨蛋。”Zach坐在稍矮的楼梯上哈哈大笑，得意得好像刚才说着蹩脚情话的家伙不是自己一样。Chris瞪了他一眼，以毫无杀伤力的方式。

今晚的星星绝对明亮，两个人愉快地露天享用二人晚餐，借着顶层值班室窗口投射下来的微光他们至少不会在摸索食物的时候拿起对方的手往嘴里啃。Zach这样做了一次，但Chris决定原谅他。

披萨和啤酒全部告罄。Chris脸色微红地从红色的消防管上跳了下来，并肩靠在Zach的肩膀上。Zach侧头亲了他一口。“亲爱的——”

“嗯？”Chris的眼睛在黑夜里纯情地一眨一眨，“怎么了？”他学着Zach那样压低声音，好像他们是学校里偷情的小情侣。

“我知道你对我的外套干了什么！你这个小——混——”Zach突然在Chris耳边大吼了一声。Chris“啊”地一声尖叫起来，大笑着差点滚下台阶，油腻腻的手指头还抓住Zach的衣服不肯松手。

“我对你的外套深表歉意！不！Zach，我最好的最棒的Zach！”Chris被捉住了，被固定在台阶上狠狠在脸颊上咬了好几口。他连连求饶，“我明天还要去上课，天啊，不要这样！”如果他能止住笑意的话，大概那几声祈求听起来还认真一点。

“你觉得我对你太纵容溺爱了吗？”Zach故意沉着脸阴冷地看着Chris，“我会——我会惩罚你，Chris，我有一个秘密的小房间，你会知道，我、将会、怎么、对你。”

“噢，先生，我真的好害怕哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Chris觉得肚子里的披萨在翻滚，“我输了，你又赢了混蛋。”自从和Zach看了那部充满调教色彩的爱情电影之后，Zach就总会用里面的台词逗弄Chris，就因为Chris在看那部电影的时候睡着了并且在不清醒的时候嘟囔了一句“还不如你去演呢Zach”。

Zach想要亲吻他身下的甜心，当他看到他笑到脸颊微红，头发凌乱，并且眼角泌出眼泪的时候。“……我是如何得到你的？”他突然说了一句。没有任何原因，他像个出门突然想要赞美晴天的家伙一样赞美他的恋人，那充满爱意的感叹就这样脱口而出。

“够了，Zach。”Chris红着脸拍了下Zach的后背。这种游戏的坏处就是，他总会分不清Zach说得是真是假。

没有停止，Zach在男友的眼睛上各亲吻一下——他最爱的那双常常看着自己的眼睛，“我是认真的Chris，你蠢兮兮的小脑瓜都不知道自己有多好。”

“不要逗我啦！”Chris推了推Zach，他在这方面永远比不过这个有着意大利血统的男人——更别提对方是情场老手了。Chris做了个吞咽，他恨自己的心脏跳得那么快。他甚至恨自己那么没经验。“万一我生气的话，我会跑下楼并把你锁在这里。”他毫无威慑力地恐吓道。

“不是逗你。天啊……你怎么可以这么蠢又这么甜……”Zach深深吸了口气，突然亲上了Chris的嘴唇。啄了一下，“甜得要命……”又一下，“你总是让我扔下工作就直奔你的宿舍，哪怕只是偷偷看看你。”

“什——”Chris瞪大双眼，完了完了完了……他被用力撬开嘴唇最后一刻想的是，Joe绝对会为了他弟弟的前程而杀了自己。但——天啊，Zach的吻太好了……唔……管他的，如果他死前可以得到一百个这样的吻。

 

“放我下来！你这个偷窥狂！老变态！”Chris尖叫地在Zach的怀里扭动。他是个男的，然后，他现在被Zach抱在怀里直奔电梯，“会被人看到的！”

“不会有人发现的，现在让我把你压在电梯上狠狠地亲……”Zach没机会继续说下去，电梯门打开了，脸色涨红的两个人齐刷刷地看向电梯里的女士。“……嗨？”

“噢ZQ！你们这是在干什么？”对方带着迷人的微笑挥手打招呼。Chris连忙从Zach的臂弯上挣扎下来。该死，还是个熟人……Chris的脑袋隆隆作响。

“这位是Ann。她和我一起合作过，我们是老朋友了。这位是Chris，是我的男……”

“朋友。”Chris踩了Zach一脚……天啊，没有比他们更不像朋友的家伙了。他慌张地看了眼Zach，比起自己的慌乱他真的是该死的镇定与愉悦。

Ann明显在憋笑，“你好Chris，你看起来真甜。”她身旁还有一个家伙，他一直沉默地打量着Chris，Chris 惶惶不安地猜测自己刚才和Zach的举动是不是冒犯了这位老派的先生。“这是Dave，我的电影策划人。”Ann适时地介绍道。

“他适合。”Dave从浓密的毛发吐出这样一句话。Chris瞪大双眼，因为对方的眼神像是在掠夺什么似的盯着自己，他下意识地拉紧了Zach的外套。

“噢，是的，是的。确实。”Ann评估地看着Chris，这令Chris更不自在了。Zach皱了皱眉头不过什么都没说。“嘿小家伙。”

“我？”

“是的，我当然在和你说话啊，”Ann被逗乐了，“你有没有兴趣演电影……”还没说完，Chris就脸色涨红地摆手。

“我、我不行的！”他吞吞吐吐，“……不过Zach演戏很棒啊！Zach真的非常地棒！他真的太棒了！或许你们可以考虑Zach！”Zach看着他的小男友眼睛都淌着蜜糖。

Ann不由自主地笑出声，“Zach你有一个多么卖力的小粉丝啊！不过我没打算让Zach来演王子，比起王子他更适合白雪公主的变态后爹之类的变态角色。你不要那么快拒绝……Dave？你说呢？”

Dave直接将名片递给了Chris，“这个星期我们都在这里，改变主意的话给我电话。”Chris看了眼Zach，见对方点点头之后连忙双手接住。

“谢谢，真的非常感谢你们。”

“好啦！不打扰你了小甜心，否则你的大魔王男友就要杀了我们啦！”Ann替他们重新摁亮电梯，“祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

没有机会否认地，Chris被Zach牵着走入电梯，这下他们的关系被发现得彻彻底底啦！“我们会的。”Zach心情非常好地咧嘴微笑，电梯门在他们面前缓缓闭合。


	9. Chapter 9

“我不是第一次。”Chris说，尽量让自己显得稍微不那么紧张，“所以……不用让我觉得我是一个玻璃做的之类的。”浑身赤裸，Chris躺在床上微微抬头，看着男友为完全勃起的阴茎带上保险套。

“宝贝，和我床上谈论过去的历史真的好吗？”黝黑的目光等着Chris。Chris舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他没说谎，毕业舞会之后慌乱荒谬的两分钟是他的第一次，他甚至不知道将自己推进工具房的女生的全名。Zach抬起他的右腿，并在大腿上按下一吻，“这可不一样，小傻瓜。”

Chris哽出一道艰难的喘息，他知道不一样，他感受到，Zach的阴茎抵着自己，一个男人的阴茎，Zach火辣地凝视自己，这让Chris感到……“那就……让我感受。”他小声说道，脆弱地回望着Zach，他希望他的男友知道自己也那么渴望他。Chris向上抬起腰腹，挺翘的性器在Zach下腹的肌肉上来回磨蹭。

“天啊……宝贝……”Zach低沉地呻吟，他用力抬高Chris的臀部，手指控制不住地揉捏软厚的臀肉，“你太美了……”他再也无法忍受一般地痛苦地感叹，阴茎摩擦着Chris的穴口，“我想要操你……一直操你……我可以吗？Chris，我可以进……”

Chris紧闭双眼，挺身的动作放荡得让自己都吃惊，他感到自己的身体撞在了Zach的性器上，黏腻的头部滑入一点，被扩张了的后穴一阵空洞地含住。Chris脸红了，他听到保险套薄膜摩擦的声音。“Zach……”他从脖子红上了头顶，一把捏住了Zach的双臂。“……求你。”

Zach扶住自己，一边俯身胡乱亲吻着Chris一边缓慢地刺入，“你真好……Chris，宝贝，你真的……太紧……”Chris的体内一点一点地撑开，他的双腿被挂在Zach的后背上。这就是那种感觉，被一个男人侵入自己，把自己全部交给他。Chris睁开双眼，他看到Zach即使接吻也在凝视着自己，眼神深邃又充满欲望与爱意。

Zach深呼吸，贴着Chris的嘴唇说着连自己都无法连接成句的爱语。他想要抽动却压抑着自己，手指伸到Chris的下腹缓慢地撸动男友的性器。“你很棒，Chris，爱你，宝贝，甜心……”Chris发现自己又硬得厉害，他在Zach的阴茎上扭动，体内火辣的刺痛让他呻吟出声。

“不舒服吗？”Zach轻轻抽出一点，阴茎在Chris体内难耐地抽动。

“只是……”Chris咬住Zach的嘴唇，被男友的手指逼出的快感让他想要尖叫，酥麻的感觉爬上下腹，“只是……操我。Zach，继续……”那绝对不仅仅是疼痛，全新的快感随着对方微小的移动而不断蔓延全身，Chris觉得自己像是被浸泡在爱欲的池子里浮沉。

Zach向前顶入，闷哼一声又抽出半根再度重复刚才的动作。Chris一下子咬痛了Zach的嘴唇，“可以吗？”Zach问道，欲望在他的体内肆虐，他想要疯狂地顶入疯狂的性爱疯狂地占有他的宝贝可……Chris的腿弯都被他掐痛了，可他仍然在等待对方完全接受。

“……操我！用力！”Chris在他耳边低吼，“现在！”他受不了了。说不出来的空虚让他眼眶发红。Zach倒抽了一口气，猛地抽插了一个来然后低吼着吻他。Chris瞪大双眼又猛地闭上，体内的性器绝对胀大了至少一圈。对方的舌头湿滑混乱地搅动他的口腔。

“你这个……小混蛋！”Zach断开亲吻，咬牙一次次挺入。Chris坏了他的所有计划，从一开始就是如此。最开始他想要远离他，却不由得走得更近。Zach换了个角度，抵住Chris的敏感点反复按压碾磨，他要看他在自己身下痛哭。他想要温柔地对待他们的第一次。哪怕自己没享受到都不能让Chris有一丁点痛苦，而现在一切都被弄乱了。

Chris的呻吟、Chris的扭动、Chris反复叫着他的名字和无数个“爱你”……Zach一次次将自己几乎完全抽出又顶入全部，没有任何技巧地把Chris的腿拉得更开，粗暴地揉搓他的阴茎。他不该……他不该这样对待他的挚爱……“Zach……”Chris的蓝色眼睛从始至终地看着Zach，信赖与欢愉在蓝色的双眸中赤裸裸地映射给Zach。然后是眼泪……Zach唾弃自己，当他看到眼泪的一瞬间差点射了出来。

Chris被前所未有的快感击打着，痛哭着啃咬Zach的喉结。他的大腿近乎痉挛地颤抖，“我就要……”Zach呻吟了一声，被Chris突然紧缩的后穴刺激得想要撕碎身下的恋人。Chris射在了Zach手里，糟糕混乱又该死的美好。Zach在他耳边咒骂着又疯狂地叫着自己的名字，身子猛地下压和Chris抱在一起。

“Zach……”Chris在Zach怀里颤抖，眼泪怎么都止不住。“Zach……”

高潮的余韵顿时烟消云散，Zach翻身将自己抽出然后紧紧地抱住Chris，“我伤害你了吗？”他小心翼翼地伸手摸了摸Chris还未完全闭合的后穴。“宝贝……对不起，我没有控制住……”

Chris拼命摇头，脆弱的双眼望着他的男友。“不是……不是……Zach……你可以不要离开我吗？”

“我不会离开你！上帝！”Zach惊喘了一声，一把抱住Chris让他紧贴住自己直到密不透风。“你怎么敢这么想？我爱你宝贝，我真的爱你，我想要和你结婚、想要和你一起养宠物、想要满足你任何愿望地爱你。”

“那就……不要离开我。”Chris环住Zach，他的脑袋枕在对方的胸前，他抽抽噎噎地，“……我只有这个愿望。”

Zach提高的心脏缓慢地安落，他缓慢地抚摸着自己的珍宝，“任何愿望，Chris宝贝。任何。”一时间，被那些爱与满足所充盈着，他飘然地抱紧了自己的爱人，“我爱你Chris。”

“我也爱你，Zach。”

 

“关于Ann，”Zach为他们二人叫了客房服务，装满美食的餐车被推进来，他和Zach偎依在一起坐在床上享受一顿美好的早餐，“你可以好好考虑。我和她一起共事过，她是个非常好的前辈。如果你认真努力，她会非常乐意提携你。”

Chris满手奶油，他皱紧眉头，这可不是他想听到的，在他们做完全套之后的第二天。“不Zach。”他扭过头，心情突然下沉，“我……我不适合的。”

Zach一直知道Chris有一种让自己着迷的矛盾。他本身如此闪耀却又不自知，在他人面前总是带着谦逊到自卑的情绪。他像一颗原石，Zach突然在内心感慨，激动而深情地凝视着自己的男友，“我想要……”他没有说出口，怕自己的胜券在握吓到了Chris令他退缩。他想要做那个将原石打磨成璀钻的人。

“嘿，Chris宝贝，”他握住了Chris的手，柔情地拿湿巾轻轻地擦拭对方手指上甜蜜的奶油。Zach的声音低沉得让Chris忍不住有一瞬间地信服，“你只是没自信，我告诉你，Joe曾经和我说过，只要你去演戏，你绝对能走得比我还要长远。”

Chris的眼神躲躲闪闪，“比你还厉害？”他脸颊一下子涨得通红，“这绝对是我今天听到的最荒唐的笑话。”Zach真的很棒，不仅仅在于他是个出色的演员，而是他的人格魅力。当他直视听着对他真诚地说着什么的时候，几乎没有人会对他的话抱怀疑态度。

Zach摇头，温热的亲吻落在Chris的额头上，“你看到的是你的现在，而我看到的是我们的未来。”

“什么未来？”Chris有些迷茫地问。

“我们可以一起工作，一起光明磊落地出现在大家的视线里，一起生活，彼此扶持。”Zach轻声说道，“我爱你Chris，但我知道仅仅是疼爱你并不会满足。我知道你想要一份平等的爱——傻瓜，我当然知道。你应该记得我说过，你想要任何东西，我都会为你得到。”

Chris捧着手里的牛奶沉默不语。实际上，他甚至没想过他和Zach的未来。

又是这个话题。

蓝色的眼珠轻轻颤抖，Zach永远都不会明白，对于Chris而言，每一次亲吻都像是偷来的。Zach属于Chris就像是和平属于人类一样听起来那么地天方夜谭。

“我尊重你的任何选择。”Zach说，Chris扭头看着他的男友，这是他的Zach，是吗？“无论如何，我都会陪在你身边与你一同面对。”

Chris咬咬嘴唇，腮帮子微微鼓起又凹下。“假如你觉得我一定行的话，我会去参加试镜。不过我大概会被刷下来。”

Zach看着对方可爱又赌气的模样恨不得按到床上狠狠地啃上两口。“不会的！”他大声说道，“你看上去比主角还要闪耀。”

“……天啊，不是我完了，就是你瞎了。”Chris叹息，嘴角却挂着怎么都消抹不掉的笑意。

 

“ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH！”Chris激动得几乎拿不稳手机，事实上他刚才连号码都摁错了，他的母亲在手机里连声询问他为什么要突然尖叫。Chris支支吾吾，只是匆忙说了几句就挂了电话。他也想把好消息告诉家人。可……他就是想要先找到Zach。

“Chris？宝贝？怎么啦？”

“老天……上帝……”Chris急促地呼吸，他至今难以相信，简直如坠梦境，“Zach我通过了！我被选上了！Zach！”

“嘿宝贝。”男友低沉的笑声通过话筒传来，Chris捂住嘴巴抑制住无声的尖叫。“我早就说过的。我看上的宝贝，怎么可能不行。”

“你是先知，Zach！”Chris蹲在门口，三千个面试Ann新电影的一个小配角的年轻男人里，他居然一路杀出血路最终让导演和制片人在最后三个金发男人里挑选了自己。他兴奋地向自己的男友说着自己所经历的一切。“然后他们问我有没有经纪人，签署合同之类的。我完全不懂Zach，但是我太高兴了。我想第一时间告诉你这个！”

Zach笑了，一直在笑，他简直也跟着停不下来。“我真高兴Chris……亲爱的，我太替你高兴了。”他抚摸着Noah，然后仿佛看到了他们两个人共有的未来。


	10. Chapter 10

Zach在Chris拍摄的最后一天来探班了，虽然用的是探望Ann作为借口——这是让Chris除了完成拍摄任务之外最激动的事了。实际上他的戏份之于一部电影来说真的不多，但比起之前趴在地上看不清脸的龙套而言也着实是一个进步。Ann就像他的家人一样关照着他，又像一名真正的严师指导他如何和镜头交流而不是像以前一样捉迷藏。

“闭嘴，”Zach不满地哼了一声，“不……张嘴，专心点。”他把他的小男友挤在杂物间，几乎是欲求不满地凑了上去，紧贴着Chris，“你看起来……就像是……”

“迪斯尼乐园里的工作人员？”Chris笑得傻兮兮的，他还穿着那身戏服，心底暗自祈求Zach不要扯烂那身披风。

“蠢货，当然不。你像是从……油画里……走出来一样。”Zach含住他的嘴唇喃喃自语，“我恨和你对戏的家伙。”

“她是你的朋友。”Chris推了恋人一把，没怎么用力，他身后的架子摇晃了一下，又被Zach紧贴着推了回去。

“不要说别人，我现在满脑子都是你……”他抚摸着Chris，表情像是烫手却舍不得丢弃，“我光想着，在飞机上就差点硬了。”

Chris毫无威胁地瞪着自己的偶像，还没来得及说什么就被封住了嘴唇。

他们短促地亲热了一番，两人赶在无法收手之前停住了更加激烈的动作。Chris有些不好意思地看着Zach距离自己三步之遥调整着自己的裤子，让充血的部位没有那么明显。Chris自己也是。“我是真的不想弄脏这套服装。”

Zach粗声粗气地说道，“多亏了你一次次提起Joe的名字，我觉得我不是萎掉就该嫉妒得撕碎你该死的衣服。你太在乎他了，也太在乎别人了。亲爱的你真该记住你是在和谁谈恋爱。”

Chris有些无措，他当然记得自己的男友是谁，Zachary Quinto呀。直到两人走到门前，Chris开口，“我只是担心你……”一旦被人曝光了，他不知道自己会对Zach造成多大的影响。

Zach原本走在Chris前面，听到对方的话就转过身，在即将走出房间之前亲了Chris一下，“别担心，还有我呢。”

Chris回望Zach，对方榛子色的眼睛里全是温柔和爱意，“……我以为你刚在在生气。”

“抱歉，我刚才的语气不是很好，”Zach微笑，揉了揉Chris的脑袋将他轻轻推出房门，“你以为我是谁？Whitelaw小公主的最糟糕男友吗？”

“不许叫我那个名字，大魔王。”Chris吐了吐舌头，压在心底的不安因Zach的触碰而有效地消除了。

在和Zach一起走出片场的路上，Chris和Zach压根猜不到三天之后他们将会面对什么。

 

Chris因为拍摄前后请了两个星期的假，他重新回到学校，对于自己去干了什么除了家人与最好的几个朋友之外他只字不提。Gwynne很开心，再三询问儿子关于成为演员的感受。Chris反复犹豫，最终还是决定报喜不报忧。

他就是无法克服那种被镜头追着的感觉。尽管Ann说他已经很棒了。可每次拍戏前Chris都要做上十分钟的心理建设——那可不是什么摄像头，那看起来更像是——定时炸弹。哎哟，这样一想就更紧张了。

Chris也不会不清楚自己得到这次机会很大一部分原因都是因为Ann与Zach彼此熟识。他别扭地叹了口气，有点说服不了自己理所当然地接受这次机会的成果。不过……就像Zach和他说的一样，多想无益。

Chris首先得要把之前两个星期的作业补回来。这才是他应该去考虑的事情。

“嘿，小甜心。”迎面走来的大块头朝他挤眉弄眼地笑了笑，Chris认出对方和自己选修过同一门课，“姿势不错。”

Chris皱了皱眉头，一边走过这个家伙一边整理了一下外套上不存在的褶皱。他突然发现对方不是第一个用奇怪的眼光打量自己的人。

“祝福你Chris，”另一个女孩儿经过他的时候甚至拍了拍他的肩膀，“你是我们的英雄。太厉害了。”

“什么？”Chris满脸疑惑，不由得放慢了步子，“Lisa，你们在说些什么？”

女孩儿举起手机，“你的秘密恋情已经在网上被曝光啦！”她一副理所当然的模样，却说出一个让Chris惊慌失措的消息，“顺便说，你和Zachary很配！”

“不！”Chris翻出自己的手机，发现自己在十分钟之前就已经被朋友们轰炸了一轮。他身边的女孩儿还在说着什么。而Chris唯一想做的就是逃走。

“我有个朋友还满喜欢你的，这下她没戏了。不过……我们都不知道你是gay，毕竟你看起来真的不太像。咳，估计我朋友该哭了。碰巧她似乎还是Zachary Quinto的粉丝。对了，Zachary他怎么样？他是不是真的很凶？我们看了他和你的那些照片，天啊，他亲你的时候像是要把你的脸啃……”

“抱歉……我必须……”Chris打断了各种问话，“我必须……离开了。”他的胃部翻江倒海，一种失重的惊惶感迫使他拔足狂奔。他和Zach在各种场合亲吻的照片被偷拍了。

比偷拍更糟糕的是，那些照片被传遍了互联网。该死。该死的互联网。

 

Chris沉默地坐在椅子上，一股被玩弄的心情侵染了他的大脑。“我只是……我不知道……Dave，我该怎么办？”

Dave长叹地呼了一口气，“你……打给他了吗？”他看着自己的朋友一筹莫展地缩在宿舍角落，想到三个月前那个家伙是如何冠冕堂皇地走进来，自以为一副眼镜就能骗过所有人。

“是的。可是他没有回我。”Chris咬紧下唇。是的，当然。他被人拍着肩膀怪笑着说恭喜的下一秒就拨打了Zach的电话。而和他对话的永远是冷冰冰的留言信箱。又过了半小时，对方的留言信箱也满了。Chris让朋友递了一张请假条，就将自己锁在宿舍里了。Chris毫不怀疑——

他们之间大概要完了。

Chris可悲地想自己大概还会因为一段见光死的恋情而心存感恩。他真的是。他是说……Zach是那么的出色，不是吗？他的手机铃声突然响了，Chris像被吓到一般往远离它的方向挪了一下。

“是他吗？”

Chris看了一眼，又是陌生的号码。他摇了摇头，Dave直接拿起手机摁断了电话。“又是那些狗仔队。消息倒是蛮灵通的。”他一脸厌恶地扔掉手机，“有想过现在怎……”

那个陌生的号码持之以恒地打了进来。Chris一脸茫然地看着自己的室友咒骂着和它奋斗了三个回合。“该死，就像Windows10一样又垃圾又固执……”

“给我吧Dave。”Chris抢过来，深呼一口气之后才接通了电话，“你好。”他在Joe身边实习了三个月——噢该死，他还辜负了Joe的信任。至少现在他需要冷静地面对这个事实。

“Chris？上帝，你终于肯接电话了。”一个疲倦的男声从听筒处传来。

“Joe？”Chris脸色煞白，猛地从床上站了起来，“听着Joe，我很抱歉……我不知道网上那些消息是怎么流出去的……我真的没有……”

Facebook上疯传的图片让Chris不敢点开。他不知道短短三个小时时间里有多少个人看到了他和Zach亲吻的照片，又有多少人口口相传知道了他和Zach的事情。

“你先闭嘴，以及冷静下来。”Joe说道，“把手机关机，好好上课，任何消息都不要理会和回应。我和Zach会处理这件事……对了，Zach这段时间你也不要去联系他，知道吗？”

Chris除了答应再也说不出第二句话。

“……嗯，”Joe短暂地沉默了几秒，尴尬与难堪充斥着Chris的内心。“Chris？你在听吗？”

“是的，我在。”Chris抱着手机低声说道。他欠Joe无数个对不起。当然，欠Zach更多。

“我不是让你和Zach断了关系，你懂吗？不要想太多。”Joe说道，“你接的那部片子三个月后要上映，应该是有人接着这股风想要炒一炒。你和Zach都是受害者。我也没有怪你的意思——都是Zach的错，那个不听人话的混小子。”

不，都是Chris的错。他心想。

“总而言之，不要担心，这种传闻Zach一年能被传个十几二十次。当然，在和你正式交往之前。”Joe笑了笑，但Chris的心情并没有因此好转起来，“只是Zach有一部商业片也准备提上宣传日程，我给他的建议是暂时不要公开。以及，Chris，你也没和你的家人说吧？”

老爸和妈妈！Chris差点砸了手机。这是他最不希望他们得到这个消息的方式。“我会和他们好好谈的……”说声“对不起”以及……他和Zach已经完了？Chris快要哭了。该死，他真的快忍不住了。

Joe这才放心下来，简单地说了几句就匆匆挂了电话。一抬头，他的朋友瞪着他如同一只凶神恶煞。“你不需要那样低声下气！”

“可……”

“你是在和Zach交往，可你没有对不起任何人，你真是蠢透了！”Dave大声说道，而Chris只觉得那是对方的安慰而已。“……你和Zach说话了？”

Chris摇摇头，在下一个陌生电话打进来之前听话地关了手机。“不。”他没有联系到Zach。

 

Zach第三百次想要把手机砸到墙上。他的宝贝没有听电话。他的Chris没有听电话。Chris……Chris……Chris……

又是一个记者打来的电话，他把它挂断了。Joe那边接到了更多，统一的回复是他们将会在稍后作出正式的解答。“我需要去找他！”Zach再也坐不住了，他可以想象自己的恋人此刻是有多不安，“Chris不会不接我的电话。”

“我让他关机了。”Joe说，语气前所未有的严厉，“你在搞什么？Zach？我都要怀疑你是故意的了。”

Zach沉默了几秒。“……我不会做伤害Chris的事。”Joe在他耳边说着什么，还有各种电话的轰炸。Zach不再留意，他现在想的都是——

Chris……Chris……Chris……Chris……以及他对Chris做过的一切承诺。

他必须去找到Chris，然后告诉他“一切有我在，别担心啊”。


	11. Chapter 11

Chris照常吃饭睡觉上课。三点一线的生活和以前有什么不同那就是他更加易怒与孤僻了。当第五个人一屁股坐在他对面，一脸兴奋地看着他妄图从他嘴里撬出点什么的时候，Chris用力将勺子投掷进餐盘，一言不发地低着头走出了学校的餐厅。

扔掉没吃上几口的午餐，没来得及吃饱的空腹感令他的心情更加糟糕。更别提三个小时之前他为了躲避记者绕着学校跑了一个半圈。现在Chris只能感到深深的沮丧萦绕着自己。他拉高自己的外套拉链，带上兜帽快步走回了宿舍。

Dave不在宿舍，Chris将自己扔进了床垫。他想起两天前和妈妈的一番对话。前所未有的严肃，前所未有的糟糕。

“小报上那些消息，是真的吗？”

Chris除了对不起什么都说不出。他也不想再编造第二个谎言去欺骗自己的家人。他抱着自己的手机丢脸地抽噎起来，他不得不捂住嘴巴才不让对方听到。

“Chris，”他的母亲子在电话的彼端如此说道，“我知道你已经是成年人了，已经能对自己的行为负责了。可是……”Gwynne叹气，“作为最后一个被你蒙在鼓里的人——你的家人，那感觉有点不好受。”

Chris无声地点头，好不容易地放缓了呼吸才沙哑地开口，“对不起妈妈。我不是有意这样做的……”

“宝贝，没什么。”Gwynne和Chris聊了很久，Chris安静地听着。直到最后Gwynne也没有聊到关于Zach的事。Chris放下有些发烫的手机，猜想自己的母亲一点都不想接受自己的儿子和一个男人在一起的事实。她说的那句“拍完这部片子，你如果想做演员的话和妈妈说，我手上的人脉不比别人差”让Chris难堪地咬紧了下唇。

看看那些报道，在别人眼里Chris Pine就是个攀上Zach这棵大树的无名小卒。Dave光是看了一眼就把那些杂志扯烂了。

“你在干什么？”Chris无奈地弯腰捡起飘落地上的纸屑，“他们说的都是事实啊。”

“操他妈的事实。”Dave指着Chris的鼻子想骂醒他却骂不出声，“你……Chris你就是个白痴！”

Chris确实是个白痴。

 

Zach知道自己被潜伏在Chris学校的记者捉住是早晚的事。距离Joe发现他失踪已经过去了三个小时。对方估计被他气得鼻孔冒烟，“抱歉了老兄，你让我做什么事我都没有异议，除了关于Chris这件事。”他潇洒地挂断了对方一次又一次打过来的电话。

他确实欺骗了他的兄长，说着只是出门买包烟却马不停蹄地登上了飞机。他知道Chris藏在哪里，他的男友就像一只蠢兮兮的小仓鼠。

Zach避开人群，沿着小路顺利地走进了Chris的宿舍，和之前一样顺利。小跑着走上三楼，他叩响了Chris宿舍的门。

Dave拉开宿舍门，探了个脑袋出来，“你！”他恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的男人，“是你！Mr. Zachary Quinto，还是我应该继续称呼你为‘Oliver’？”

Zach没理会对方带刺的低吼，“Chris在吗？”他朝Dave的身后望去，眼神急切又疯狂。“我需要见他。”

“那也要看看他想不想见你。”Dave的身体挡住了Zach，一瞬间他以为对方会扑上来撕了自己。Dave咽了口口水，“混蛋。你不知道这两天他是怎么过的。”

Zach瞪着这个家伙，面部肌肉僵硬纠结，“……只是……让我进去，请你？”他深呼吸，从未有过的低声下气，“我只希望我自己来得不算太迟。”

走廊里的人来来回回地经过，带着怀疑的眼神看着僵持在门口的两个人。Dave低咒一声让开了身体，“进来。Chris在睡觉。你们大概需要好好谈一谈，鉴于某个人从出事开始就消失到现在。”

Zach大步跨进宿舍，他的宝贝在床上缩成了一团。他脸上浮现出一种类似疼痛的表情，动作却很轻很缓地坐到了床铺边缘，生怕自己吵到了Chris。

Dave在宿舍里站了几秒，他这才发现Zach看起来并不比Chris好到哪里去。应该说，更加糟糕。现在他们两个在一起，Zach的手不受控制地轻抚着Chris的后背仿佛蜷缩着进入熟睡的Chris是个被噩梦惊醒又好不容易入睡的婴儿。

Dave离开的时候为他们关上了门。

 

Chris逐渐从睡梦中挣脱出来。他梦到了黑暗与疼痛，直到被一团柔和的温度包裹。而现在他应该起来了。但在现实中他奇怪地却挣脱不开手脚，仿佛被什么东西束缚着似的。他的后背全被汗水打湿了。Chris猛地睁大了双眼。

放大的Zach的脸出现在自己面前。这个男人就这样出现在自己床上，四肢紧紧地环住他，用力到几乎让Chris尖叫。

事实上Zach出现这件事本身就该让Chris惊讶了。他推了推Zach，对方皱紧眉头哼了几声，双手更加用力地搂着Chris。Chris不受控制地呻吟了一声，手指从Zach的颧骨往下摸。这是他见过最糟糕的Zach的模样。

放弃了叫醒对方，Chris轻轻地推开了Zach，和Zach的长手长脚奋斗了足足五分钟才推来对方。他爬出床铺，坐在椅子上静静地等待Zach醒过来。

Zach没让他再等太久。

当他发现Chris不在自己怀里的时候几乎惊跳而起，直到扭头看到男友坐在自己另一边才狠狠地松了口气。“Chris！”Zach起身用力抱住对方，仿佛Chris用任何方法都无法迫使他松手。Chris叹息着回抱了对方。

“你还好吗？”等两个人拉开一点距离，Zach就迫不及待地询问道，他上上下下地打量着自己的珍宝，Chris的样子无论多乐观的人都无法用“好”来形容。“抱歉宝贝，没有一开始就联系到你。”

Chris摇头，手指抓住Zach的衣角不肯松开。“……抱歉。让你和Joe他们失望了。”他嗫喏地开口，眼神游移在Zach的眼睛之下不肯与他对视。

“去他的Joe！”Zach暴躁地说，“唯一不需要道歉的是你。我才是那个没有保护好你的人。”

“可是你的事业……你的电影……”

“去他的电影！”Zach捉住了Chris的手，“你以为我是来干什么的？我是来和你说分手的吗？然后分手之前还要在你床上睡一觉？”

每听Zach说一次“分手”，Chris就觉得自己的心脏疼痛一下。他固执地不肯说话，眼神直愣愣地瞪着Zach肩膀之外的那堵墙壁。而Zach从他的表情就明白了一切。长叹一声，他抱住Chris无奈地开口，“我是有着和你过一辈子的打算的。Chris。”

Chris眨眨眼睛。“如果我的事业要以我妥协我的人生作为代价，那证明这份事业大概不适合我。”

“不。”Chris拼命摇头，他知道Zach有多爱表演事业。“你在胡说八道，你绝对是在胡说八道。”

Zach一边亲吻他的脸颊一边轻声说道，“我是认真的。不过，你应该相信我可以两手兼得。”他用双手捧着Chris的脸，“你相信我吗？”

Chris还来不及反应，捧着他双颊的手就牵引着他用力地点了点头。“唔！”Chris瞪了他一眼，“……我……可以相信你？”

“你当然可以。”Zach终于露出几天以来最灿烂的笑容，“放心吧，”他在Chris的嘴唇上啄了一口，在演变成亲吻之前他低声说道，“有我在你身边呢。”

 

“他是一个很优秀的人，”Zach对他的记者朋友John说，“Chris，当然，我说的当然是Chris。我和他是因为工作认识的。无论工作大小，他都非常认真地去完成它们。我非常欣赏他的这种品质。”

John快速地记录着什么。“同时Chris也非常聪明。我不知道他还会不会继续演戏。就像之前的报道上说，他将会在Ann的那部新戏里面担任一个小小的配角，但完完全全、那是因为他的努力而得来的。Chris就是那种一句台词或者表情站在镜子前揣摩半小时的家伙。”

“好的，那……你和他的关系……”

Zach想到之前他和Chris一起商量好的“非暴力不合作”原则——他真想在Chris身上宣示自己的主权……天啊他太想了。他一点都不在乎别人看到自己和Chris牵手甚至接吻。可是Chris在意。Zach咬牙，“关于私事就不谈了。”

“好的，不过即使你闭口不谈，现在全美国也没多少人不知道了吧。”John打趣地合上笔记本如此说道，“网上关于你们的图片可不少啊。”

Zach笑着耸肩，仍然一点风声都不肯透露。“你们看起来很般配。”记者趁热打铁道。

Zach嘴角的笑容咧得更大了，大魔王的脸上写满了理所当然的自豪。哈。John现在知道了一切秘密。

 

Chris小小地火了一把。他成为Zach的绯闻男友了！把“绯闻”两个字去掉。Zach没好气地纠正他——有时候甚至算得上命令他。一旦涉及宣誓主权这一方面，Zach总能让自己看起来像个混蛋一样专制。

不得不丢脸地承认，Chris喜欢Zach这样。这让他非常有……安全感。

然后，Zach也无时不刻地提醒他，“你是在和我谈恋爱，不是在和你的偶像Zachary Quinto知道吗？”为了防止类似的事情发生，Zach和Chris都为彼此配上了专属手机号码。再一次，依然是Zach的要求。

“说到远距离恋爱……”Jane看了眼Chris，若有所思地对着他微笑，“可怜的小Chris会觉得很寂寞吗？”她说着张开手臂想要将对方抱入怀中。

“不！才不！”Chris没好气地瞪视这些损友，他拒绝透露其他。另一个家伙甚至提前印了偷拍自己的相片逼迫Chris签名。“等你火了这一沓照片能卖个好价钱。”

“我不会签名的混蛋。这太愚蠢了。”Chris红着脸扭头看向一边。他坐在朋友之间，朋友为他隔绝了一大部分的骚扰——来自Zach的粉丝和哭诉——吃惊地来自Chris的暗恋者。

“伙计，说不定你下部片子就火了！”Smith兴致勃勃地畅想未来。

Chris没说话，他举起饮料挡住自己的脸。事实上他接到了很多邀约，广告、短片、电影、电视剧、甚至还有真人秀。Joe受Zach的委托帮Chris打理这些，选出了一些真正适合Chris的。可Chris还在犹豫。

“事实上……”Chris迟疑地开口，却被Emily激动地打断。

“我真的太为你开心了Chris！”Chris唯有无奈地举起杯子和对方碰了一下。

“庆祝——未来的——大明星！”


	12. Chapter 12

“Katie……住嘴好吗？”Chris十分尴尬地求饶道，这是他的姐姐第四次在电话里咄咄逼人地询问他和Zach的事情，“是的，我们现在还在一起。”Katie的语气让他不清楚对方到底是支持还是反对。

“我并没有多想知道你们之间龌龊甜蜜的小秘密好吧，”Katie在电话的另一头反驳道，“是妈妈叫我打听的。她比你想象中的还要更担心你——唔，简而言之就是他对Zach绝对的不放心。”

倒抽了一口冷气，“那我就更加不能跟你说什么了。”Chris顿了顿，“……你觉得爸妈对他……我是说，对我和Zach……”

咳嗽了一声，“关于这点我也不清楚，”Katie充满恶意地开口，“不过……她很想见一见Zach，面对面的那种，不是对着你房间里的那一沓海报。以及当妈妈这样和我说的时候，我看到爸爸正在擦拭枪管。”

“噢！”Chris艰难地吞咽，“这对Zach来说大概是个不太好的巧合。”

“哈，你可以这样祈祷。”

挂断电话之后，Chris犹豫着要不要开口邀请Zach去他家。这个多灾多难的学期总算结束了，所幸Chris赶上了所有的进度，没在课业上有所疏漏。

“我大概可以从你身上要点奖励？”Chris对执意要来接他回家的Zach如此说道，他献宝般地给Zach看自己的期末绩点，“看，我早就和你说过，老师们爱我。”

Zach大笑，“你这么说只是想让我吃醋。说吧，我的宝贝想要我给他什么奖励？”Chris得意地眉飞色舞而Zach爱死了Chris身上流露出的小小的书呆子气，这让他看起来该死的年轻稚气——和中学生Chris谈恋爱的畅想令Zach可耻地快意。他不得不暗自吸气克制自己。他们已经不是第一次被偷拍到亲热的画面了。Chris甚至不知道自己有了规模可观的粉丝团体。

Zach非常、不希望、当自己去窥视的时候一而再再而三地看到那些网站流传Chris的那些笑容——那些只有在和他独处的时候才会露出的独一无二的笑容。

Chris咽了咽口水，无论如何都无法把“嘿和我回去见见家长吧，以男友的身份。虽然我爸可能会开枪射瘸你的腿，不过我觉得你应该不介意”这样的话说出口。“唔……等我想到再说。”他支支吾吾地糊弄过去。

他们现在在等飞机，Chris乖巧地靠在Zach的肩膀上，两个人凑在一起看电影，“该死！”两个人同时咒骂了一声，当屏幕上再次卡住并且出现“loading”的时候。“让我连贯地和男友看一次悬疑片就那么难吗？”

Chris叹了口气，“你把平板举高一点，也许能收到更多信号。”

“你说的都是伪科学。”尽管这么说着，但Zach照做了，“嘿！有了！”两个人维持仰头高举的姿势又看了两分钟。Zach受不了地把平板放回了自己的大腿上。

“怎么了？”Chris问道。

Zach被男友理所当然的问题弄得啼笑皆非，“小公主，我的手臂有点累了。你得容许我暂时休息一会。”

撇了撇嘴，“你可以举着我的腰大半个小时却举不了一个小小的pad。”Chris一边揉捏Zach的上臂肌肉一边冲对方露出一个介乎羞涩与狡黠之间的笑容。下腹猛地抽动，Zach狠狠地瞪了Chris一眼。

“小鬼，那完全不一样。”而Chris就是哼哼唧唧地假装听不到，然后拿起平板在空气中游移着寻找信号，完全把男友的需求晾在一边。该死，Zach觉得自己真的太宠Chris了。

 

“有一件事，Zach，”Chris迟疑地开口，“我大概需要告诉你。”Chris熟悉的街景从身后飞快略过，心里估算着到家的时间……还有十分钟……不、七分钟，犹豫了一下，Zach就熟练地开到了家门口的咖啡店。

“怎么了宝贝？”他一边倒车试图平行停泊在两车之间，一边漫不经心地哼着歌。可怜的Zach，Chris心想，他看起来心情好极了。可过不了多久，他大概就没办法这么高兴了。

“呃……我不是提起过那个……‘奖励’吗？”Chris把手安慰性地覆在Zach的大腿上，脸色涨红地看着方向盘。“那个……嗯……我是说……”

“噢宝贝，你太热情了。”Zach挑眉，“可是我们不能在你家门口车震，虽然我承认我前几天的确这么想过，唔……不止一次。”

“不！老变态！”Chris难以置信地看了男友一样，“你在说笑吗？”

Zach深色的眼睛看着Chris，似笑非笑地回答，“……当然是在说笑，傻瓜。”而Chris现在开始觉得Zach有些不可信了。他狐疑地眯起双眼，舔了舔嘴唇。

“是这样的，你，大概要，唔……陪我回去见我父母！”Chris语速赶得上火箭发射了。Zach不得不叫他又重复了一次。

Chris低着头，“我父母想见你。”

“哦。”Zach像听了交通电台的天气预报一样理所当然。“我后备箱的红酒时刻准备着。”他替Chris解开安全带，然后是他自己的。当他下车把红酒从后备箱里拿出来之后，Chris才缓过神来。

“Whaaaaaaaat？你必须要好好解释一下。”Chris在Zach身后不断蹦起来，“我紧张了那么久，设好了那么大的局，等等我，你这样让我很心里不平衡你知道吗？”他追着Zach，相距半步之遥，像一只不肯罢休一直咬着Zach裤子的小狗狗。

“好吧，我的小乖乖，你想要我害怕一点对吗？”Zach对着Chris，变脸的速度比洛杉矶的天气还要快，“噢天啊，”他甚至拉扯着Chris的衣角像个小女生一样惊恐地眨眼，“岳母会不会讨厌我的紫色眼影？Chris小宝贝有没有粉扑借给我让我看起来稍微好一点？”

“Go hell Zach！”Chris大笑着推了男友一把，差点把对方手里的见面礼推到地上摔个粉碎。惊呼地看着Zach反手抱紧了瓶身，Chris这才松了一口气。

Zach笑得无比晴朗，那种真正的Zach的笑容，而不是演员Zach的笑容，他对Chris说道，“快去开门，我都等不及了。”

 

“妈，Zach可以在我们家吃晚餐吗？”Chris把脑袋探进厨房，小心翼翼地问道。

Gwynne扭头瞪了他一眼，“知道多一张嘴吃饭还不快点来搭把手。”Chris哂笑着快步走到妈妈身边主动拿起削皮器和马铃薯。

“那么……”Gwynne缓慢地开口，像是自己只是在随意地找个话题而已，“Zach？是吗？”

“你认识的，就是那个Zach。”Chris心惊胆战地回答道。同时时刻留意着起居室里和自己的老爸下棋下得风起云涌的Zach。他从未如此渴望Katie能回家至少缓和一下家里的气氛。

“是他……咳、勾引你的吗？”Gwynne明显用错了措辞，“只是好奇。”她别扭地挥舞着木勺搅拌炖锅里的肉酱。Chris瞪大双眼，他该怎么回答？

“就……像正常情侣那样在一起的。”Chris小声说道。

“嗯哼。”Gwynne给了一个意味不明的回应。Chris知道他的妈妈并不是特别喜欢Zach，或许以前是。那些关于“世界上最好的boss”的赞美啊因为他们的关系全部消失啦！Chris都能猜到Gwynne的潜台词是“这个混蛋假公济私地拐走了乖巧听话以前只会追女孩儿的宝贝儿子”。

“……他对我很好……”Chris小声说道，而Gwynne直接摁开了搅拌机，巨大的声响掩盖了Chris为Zach的辩白。

接着便是心惊肉跳的晚饭。Chris再三和Zach保证这是一个非正式的会面而已，不代表任何附加的含义。而Zach对这种说辞似乎也不是很满意。

“你不能表现得像是见了家长之后下一秒就可以把我抬回家。”Chris小声说道，那会更加刺激他一言不发的爸爸。

“我没有。”Zach正直地说，可他们都知道Zach脸上的表情意味着什么。

“就……稍微放松一点。”

“我现在就很放松。”

“那就别掐痛我的手，笨蛋。”

另一边，Katie也没有Chris预想中那么有用。说实话，Chris早该知道自己的老姐就是一个扮演着父母惩罚Chris的时候还会在一边捧着麦片碗呐喊助威的家伙。

“嘿Chris，你们是在工作的时候搅在一起的吗？”

“‘搅’是什么意思？”Chris看着Katie坏笑着做了一个抠挖的手势，哇哦！这太粗鲁了。Chris皱眉，赶紧放下了原本卷起意大利面的叉子，“我们就是恋爱了，仅此而已。”

“吃饭的时候少说点话，说的就是你Katie。”Robert开口说道。

“没有告诉我的恋爱。”Gwynne在用佳肴堵住嘴之间悄声抱怨了一句。Zach敏感地捕捉到了。

“Gwynne，对于这点我真的很抱歉。”

“是啊，妈妈，我没有想隐瞒你，”Chris连忙补充，“我只是怕……好吧，我只是怕Zach会马上甩了我，所以才……”

“我怎么会甩了你！”  
“他怎么敢甩了你？！”

Chris微微张嘴看着两个同是站起身的人，一个是自己的男友……咳，Chris有些愧疚地不敢面对他的眼睛，另一个居然是自己的爸爸。

“爸……”Katie一边给Chris使眼色一边安抚地拍着Robert的后背让他坐下来。而他的爸爸一脸“我儿子真的该死的棒”的理所当然的表情。Chris羞涩地有些鼻子发酸，该死，他就是随便看一部狗狗电影都会哭的家伙。

“Chris……”另一边Zach则用更加复杂的眼神看着他，“你说的都是真的？”

Chris想要摇头但是……“我让自己尽量乐观。”这句话脱口而出，紧接着他就十分后悔地看到Zach瑟缩了一下。

“等你毕业我想向你求婚。”Zach深吸了一口气然后当着Chris家人的面如此说道。

“……认真的？”Chris膛目结舌之余还偷瞄了自己的家人一样。“那个……妈妈，Zach说要向我求婚……”他这次知道第一时间向自己的家人宣布最新消息了。

似乎是被自己的蠢儿子气笑了，Gwynne无奈地叹了口气，“如果你们真能一起那么久的话。”

“那……”Chris看看自己的妈妈，心里好像燃起了一点小希望，“那平安夜那天Zach可以来我们家吃饭吗？”

“如果你们真能一起那么久的话。”Robert闷闷地开口。

Chris低头，对着自己的意面笑得无比甜蜜。“我们能吗？”他悄悄问Zach。

“不能的话你吃了我。”Zach回答道，然后将全部的心有余悸完完全全宣泄在美食上。“七十年之内我都可以保证。”

Robert哼了一声，喝了一口Zach送的红酒，脸色这才缓和一点，“……听着小子，我会让你这么保证的。”

Zach点头，在餐桌底下拉住Chris的手，惩罚性地用力捏了一下，又柔和地揉散那些轻微的疼痛。


	13. Chapter 13

在宠物收养中心的职员去Zach家做回访之后，给出的建议是按照Zach家的条件有能力为Noah再养一些小家伙，这样当Zach去上班的时候Noah就不会天天趴着后院的篱笆逗弄邻居家那只傻猫了。

“你不可以把Kitty叫做傻猫。”Chris正直地指责他的男友，“事实上我刚才碰见了Mr. Adem。他说他要在新年过后搬去纽约，他一直在找人收养Kitty。嘿，你和他是邻居，你没理由不知道这个消息的。”

“……你和他聊天了？他找你搭讪？”

“重点，重点Zach。”Chris好心地提醒道。

Zach懊恼地揉了揉眉心。“我知道你在暗示什么，但我们不会领养Kitty，它的名字太傻了。就像……就像是你给一个男孩起名叫做‘Dude’的一样傻。”

“它是只可爱的小黑猫……” Chris冲男友露出一副狗狗眼的祈求表情。

“噢宝贝，不要这样看我。” Zach像超人碰到氪石一样挫败地倒在沙发上。

Chris当然没有不开心，绝对没有……大概没有。他只是小心翼翼地……嗯，在试探。“好吧，”Chris坐直身体，稍微远离了Zach。“……我只是……我只是以为我和你到了一起养宠物那一步……我们有吗？”

内心一阵暖流，Zach主动靠过去抱住了自己的小男友，“Chris，好了，Chris小蜜糖？”提出要求是一个进步，对于Chris而言。Zach在内心欣喜地想。

Chris无辜地盯着自己的手指头直到Zach用亲吻唤回了他。

“事实上，我正想问你等会要不要陪我去宠物领养中心，我确实有想过帮Noah找一个好朋友。他天天看着我们俩甜甜蜜蜜已经够可怜的了。”

“Noah才不会嫉妒我。”Chris瞥了他一眼，嘴角绷着突如其来的笑意——他上一秒的心情是什么？ Noah趴在他脚边，听到Chris叫自己的名字，它懒洋洋地抬起头给蓝眼睛主人抚摸自己的后颈。

“是吗？”Zach一把抱起Noah让它跳上大腿，双手捧着狗狗的脸，“主人，那个蓝眼睛大屁股的家伙总是和你一起睡觉，我觉得我的地位受到了威胁，汪汪。”

Chris终于受不了地迸发出笑声，“Zach，你绝对是最糟糕的犬类扮演者。”

两人一狗玩闹了一会，Zach算好时间带着Chris出门了。“宝宝，等我和妈妈回来，你就多了一个小弟弟或者小妹妹了。”

Chris除了翻白眼再也做不了别的动作。

 

“我……我喜欢他。”Chris抓住宠物隔栏挪不动脚。“Zach，我感觉Noah也会喜欢他。”

“我不知道什么时候你和Noah心灵相通了。”Zach揉搓Chris柔软的头发，笑着和他一起蹲下身观察一栏之隔的小狗。它看起来就是缩小版的Noah，可怜兮兮地缩在角落，冲着来访者发出一声声小奶狗才会发出的哼声。

“你对他来说太大只了。”Zach凑到Chris耳边说道，“他是不是在害怕？”

“不，刚才你在另一边的时候他还凑过来舔我的手指。”Chris回答，不过语气不是那么地确定。

“我不确定一只比Noah体型相差那么多的狗狗是否适合他。”Zach扭头询问。

“相比较小型犬彼此相处而言，中型犬对待小型犬会更温顺。”他们身后的管理员回答道，“他是志愿者在加油站发现的。是的，他有点怕生，因为有人把他用铁丝锁在电线杆下面，可怜的小东西。所幸脖子上的划伤已经痊愈了。我相信他会越来越好的。”

“看，Zach，Skunk越来越好了。”

Zach微微歪头揶揄地看向Chris“你什么时候给他起了名字？”

Chris羞愧地脸都红了，“没有……”他猛地清醒过来，他不该强迫Zach接受一只Chris自己喜欢的宠物，也许……他也不该强迫Zach和自己一起挑选宠物。尽管Zach站在爱情的立场想要和Chris结婚，但养宠物……那属于生活范畴。那和情感是两回事……Chris见过太多同居情侣不欢而散了。

“傻瓜，我都听得到你的脑子在超载地转动了。”Zach及时开口打断了Chris，他的手掌罩着Chris的头顶像爱抚般地揉乱Chris的头发，“停下来宝贝。重要的不是我喜欢什么，而是我们共同喜欢什么。”

Chris的手指抠弄着金属隔栏不说话。

Zach搂住Chris的肩膀，凑到他耳边轻声吐气，“汪汪，快带我回家，你这个翘着漂亮屁股的小东西。”

“Zach！”

Zach无辜地眨眼，“不是我说的，是Skunk说的。”

“唔啊……我会不敢领养他的。”

“天啊，千万不要这么想，你有这么棒的男友在身边，我怎么敢觊觎你呢？我大概每天跳起来咬一咬Noah的尾巴就满足了。”

推了Zach一把的同时，Chris悄悄地翘起嘴角。

 

等待Skunk住进家门的日子在Chris的圣诞假期中一天天过去了。离平安夜还有一个星期。就像Chris发现Zach躁动不安的同时，Zach也发现了Chris正在心神不宁。

“怎么了宝贝？”Zach开口发问道，早五分钟他看到花边新闻的记者躲在西班牙辣酱促销台后面拍下了Chris和自己一起研究半脱脂牛奶的模样，毫不意外这些照片又会在网站上疯传并且被配上独特的文字。而早已像MI5特工一样善于躲避镜头的Chris这次居然什么都没发现。

“什么……嗯？你知道半脱脂牛奶实际上不是只脱脂了一半的牛奶，而已半桶脱脂牛奶和全脂牛奶的混合吗？”

“是的，我知道。因为这是我们五分钟之前的话题。”

Chris不好意思地低下头，“抱歉，我只是……我只是在想些别的事情。”

“哇哦”，Zach夸张地挑眉，“亲爱的醒醒，你居然在和偶像逛超市的过程中走神，我大概需要买颗洋葱好好地哭诉一下。”

“不……”Chris咬紧下唇，“我只是……只是在担心……”

“什么？”Zach敦促地开口。

“……一些……投递之类的。好吧，我在等回信。一些关于应聘的回音。”Chris说道。他的声音小得像个小姑娘，Zach怜爱地想，并且注意到Chris在假装对胡萝卜口味的快食意面产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“那听起来很棒！”Zach毫不吝啬于对Chris的鼓励，他总是无视自己的优秀而把自己放低得让别人心疼，“关于什么的？”Zach刚想说自己绝对可以给Chris更多演戏的机会，只要他想，只要他肯，甚至投资一部为他量身定做的电影都没问题——他决不能这样说，Chris大概会狠狠地揍他一拳并且和他冷战一个星期。

“关于……我的专业之类的……”Chris支支吾吾，“啊！我需要准备给父母以及Katie的圣诞礼物，Zach你有什么好建议？”

Zach的身体明显地绷紧了。他被邀请去Chris家过圣诞节。他清楚地意识到这对自己而言意味着什么：一个更大的挑战——表现地好另说，表现不好就趁早滚蛋。

“是的……礼物……天啊……我该准备什么？我应该怎么穿？”

Chris笑着用购物车的里的芹菜逗弄脸色煞白的Zach，“冷静亲爱的，不是出席奥斯卡，只是一次普通的——唔，撑到吐的家庭聚餐而已。你就算穿一件傻麋鹿毛衣都不会有人说一句‘不’。”

“我会！我会！”

随后的半个小时里Zach陷入了某种疯狂购物的恐慌之中。他牵着Chris的手走遍了各式礼品店。Chris的劝阻得到的只是更多的恐慌：“天啊……一定是礼物不够好”。最后Chris的脚酸痛得蹲在花坛之下不肯再多走一步，这才让Zach逐渐清醒过来。

“我知道了……”Zach缓慢地眯起双眼，“你在故意转移我的注意力。”

“你这个笨蛋，我的脚是真的痛。我想穿crosc的，可某个人直言它是时尚界灾难。”

“不——”Zach绷紧下颚，纠葛于继续自己的推断亦或是再次抨击男友的洞洞鞋，“……我……好吧，我是说，刚才的话题。”

“你刚才的话题可是‘噢亲爱的我要买这个施华洛世奇果盘给Gwynne’，你绝对疯狂，Zach。Katie也不需要什么‘柔软如同小羊取暖的开士米围巾’。”

“你在投递简历？Chris？”Zach单刀直入。厉害的一击。Chris顿时没了声音。

“我只是……嗯……试一试。”Chris搓着手，声音里全是尴尬与不自在，“不过我并没有什么经验……所以只是……嗯，像我刚才说的，试一试。”

Zach没忍住，近乎急切地凑近Chris，“也许我可以帮……”

“不Zach！我已经从从你身上得到太多了。”Chris立刻打断了Zach的话。

不够！Zach在心里大声说道。可他太了解Chris了。在他眼里Chris是他的小甜心，可惜Chris永远不知道。所以Zach唯一能做的只有一把握住Chris的手，“你一定可以的，祝你好运亲爱的。”

 

平安夜前夕之于Zach而言绝对意味着辗转反侧和整宿失眠。在第二天清晨痛饮咖啡之后Zach只能祈祷自己今晚不要一头栽倒在蛋奶酒里面。

砰。砰。砰。

Zach呻吟了一声……他痛恨幻听。绝对不会有人在早晨七点叩响自己的门。

砰。砰。砰。

Zach叹了口气，翻出钱包准备购买所有的义卖曲奇。

“Zach——”

是Chris！睡眼惺忪的男人立刻惊醒了。这绝对不寻常。首先让Chris早上七点醒过来就已经很不正常了。各种可怕的念头在他拉开门的一瞬间已经精彩纷呈地在脑子了过了一遍，“宝贝你怎么来了——”

“因为我兴奋……”Chris用力扑了上来，红润的脸蛋、兴奋的呼吸以及鼻尖上可爱的汗珠——没事！Zach在心底舒了口气。Chris看上去高兴坏了，抱住Zach的脖子不肯松手。“你是怎么过来的？”

“噢Zach！嗯……骑车，大概，我没留意。”他胡乱地蹭着Zach的睡衣。

“那听上去太危险了！”

“那不是重点——好啦别瞪我，我有认真看路的。”Chris说道，嗓音里洋溢着极度的兴奋。Zach不合逻辑地猜测——是Gwynne替他们准备了一场秘密的订婚派对吗？

“别掉我胃口了。”Zach抱着Chris微笑着哀求，“你……喝可乐中奖了？”

Chris的脸上却堆不下别的表情唯有欣喜。他举起手机放到Zach面前，“这个！”

Zach连忙凑过去，“‘亲爱的Mr. Pine，非常荣幸地告知您，在看了您的简历与作品之后，我们将向您提供一份编剧助理的’……这是……这是……Skinner的编剧团队给你的回信？！”

“是的！Zach！是Mr. Skinner！”Chris的眼低全是纷乱的光点，他开心地抱着自己的男友跳来跳去，“Skinner的团队聘我做编剧助理了！你知道我可以跟着他们一起讨论什么戏吗？”

“……是我三个月之后会去参演的那部电影吗？天啊！Chris！”如果说Chris是兴奋，那Zach在看到Chris点头之后简直大吼出声，“我为你骄傲宝贝！你真的……真的太棒了！天啊，我们可以天天见面，我可以演你写的那些剧本……天啊……宝贝你比我要好太多了！”

Chris的脑袋扎进Zach的肩膀里面，“我只是个编剧助理……”

“以后，宝贝，总有一天我的名字下面会写着‘编剧Chris Pine’的。”Zach傻兮兮地大笑，“我早该知道你会非常棒……Chris宝贝，我怎么可以得到这么棒的你？这是你送给我最好的圣诞礼物！”

Zach深吸了一口气，亲昵地吻上Chris，他怎么都亲不够，怎么都停不下来。一股从未有过的激情充斥着自己的身体，就像是飞行的候鸟身下突然升起的一阵风，Zach陶醉在Chris害羞的回吻中，手指捧着男友后腰爱不释手地抚摸，“Chris……Chris……”

“汪！”一阵爪子挠门的声响将他们俩分开，Chris吃惊地抬起头。那绝不是Noah发出来的声音。他瞪大双眼，“那是……”

不满地叹了口气，Zach解释道，“……Skunk在和你说早安呢。”

Chris兴奋地倒抽了一口气，“Skunk回来了？！”他像喝醉了一样脸颊泛红，撇开男友扭头循声而去。

“等等……宝贝，先别开门……”

这句话太迟了一点，Chris的手拉开了房门，然后他看到一只黑色的猫咪蹲在自己跟前舔着爪子，它身边是搭配着绝对兴奋表情的Skunk和Noah……

天、啊。

“……Kitty？”Chris缓慢地蹲下身，试探性地把手伸向猫咪，对方的喉底打着呼噜蹭了蹭Chris的手指。

“Harold，我坚持要改这个名字。”Zach叹了口气，只好提前把惊喜给小男友揭秘，“提前的圣诞快乐。”Zach低头对蹲在地上的Chris说道，这回Chris看到Zach眼中快溢出来的爱意。

清清楚楚。浓烈得如同烈酒。

Chris深呼了一口气，眼泪在眼眶中凝聚，但他不再觉得丢脸——他终于……终于在Zach那里找到了他一直想寻找的东西。

“我……我爱你！”Chris大声说道，又更加肯定地说了一遍，“我爱你Zach！”

Zach搂住自己的宝贝，绝对温柔，绝对小心翼翼，“我更爱你。”而Chris再也不害怕会得到被Zach打碎的机会了。

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花~  
> 好久没写过这么纯爱的文啦！我知道它有很多缺点（好多bug）但是我写得太开心了~完全停不下来，从十章完结一直流水账到十三章。  
> 谢谢大家的各种鼓励我都吃到啦~希望你们也看得开心！


End file.
